Starlight: sequal to breaking dawn
by smudge704
Summary: After the volturi's visit, life for Bella and her family is going well, in fact it couldn't be better. The question is, how long can this peace really last? Bella is finally able to join in with her family in a game of baseball but it seems that the Cullens are never going to be able to have a fun, carefree game when a group of vampires cross their path yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting up in mine and Edwards spacious room listening to my lullaby was comforting. Alice had persuaded me to let her throw me another birthday party this year to make up for the last three, and since my birthday and my vampire birthday were only a week or so apart it gave her the perfect excuse.

I would have thought she had realised that me and birthdays went together like chalk and cheese, apparently not and any excuse for a party was not overlooked. One good thing about it, I made her promise that no one would get me presents, though to be honest I have a feeling she was going to allow them anyway, forcing me to swallow my pride and accept them with good grace. I had nothing to give them in return and it always made me feel guilty but this didn't seem to bother them. I wasn't too bothered about celebrating this year, after all what's the worst that could happen? I was just as strong as the rest of them nowdays.

Luckily I had already visited Charlie earlier in the week spending a couple of hours talking, celebrating my birthday in the best way he knew how, my favourite way. barely acknoledging it. Essentially this visit was just like any other except the "Happy birthday Bells!" he used to greet me and the small present he had given me, it was perfect, a photo of the two of us from while I was human with a caption below the frame 'You will always be my little girl'. I had spent more of the past two days staring at this, trying to remember all those cloudy human memories with him, than anything else.

I had been confined to the main house for two days now and I was getting bored, I wasn't allowed anywhere near my little cottage that I shared with Edward, my 17 year old husband, and Renesmee, my 13 month old daughter who was the size of a 12 year old due to her rapid growth. I missed them both; I wasn't allowed to see either of them without Alice in the room. I think she was worried that they would give the surprise away. Apparently neither of them were able to keep things from me when I asked. In the end I just told them to stay with Alice, it seemed to make her happy, though this meant that Jake spend most of his time away, at the cottage too. Today was the day before my 'birthday' and since Rosalie had Nessie for the day I wondered how long it would take them to realise I was gone if I snuck out for a bit, but then again Alice would see what I was planning, tell Edward and I probably would get stopped. It was like being under house arrest. Again.

I decided it was time to go out; I would go spend some time with Jake after all he knew how much I hated parties so he wouldn't tell Alice. I had a lot of time to plan this and now all I had to do now was let Edward know, I knew he couldn't read my thoughts, unless I let him, but he could definitely read Jakes.

I sat down on the floor dangling my legs out of the patio doors which opened up onto the forest to concentrate. I knew Edward was at the cottage so I knew that my thoughts had to be loud if he was going to hear them. I closed my eyes and began to feel for my shield. It was there like a tiny ball of elastic I felt for the edges and then inch by inch lifted it out of my head. It was so much easier to do this nowadays. Once I was sure Edward would be able to hear me. I thought one clear sentence, going to Jakes, no need to worry, be back soon, oh, and don't tell Alice. I let my shield come back down, stood up in one fluid movement and jumped out of the window. I knew all Alice would know was that I was going to see Jake, He was invisible to her and therefore she couldn't see what I was doing which would probably annoy her but, who cares? I was bored. I pulled out my cell as I began my short trip dialling his number, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells."

"Jake, meet me at La Pushe cliffs?" There was a slight pause.

"Sure, sure, be there in two." And with that I hung up the phone, putting it back in my pocket and pushed on.

Damn. I could hear the faint sounds of running they were approaching faster than most. It could only be Edward. I didn't want him to stop me so I picked up my pace weaving with ease through the trees. At least that's one thing I had gotten rid of, my clumsiness. I was at the river in no time and realised I would have to pass the cottage to get to La Push. That was why he was coming I could smell his scent and then I saw him powering towards me. I had two options let him take me out and stop me or jump him and keep running. I was fed up of being in that house I was going to jump. I had my eyes locked on him ready for the exact timing I needed. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning and I knew at that moment looking at him had been a mistake. I could never get used to the perfection of his face, my eyes traced over his features the hard-square of his jaw, the softer curve of his lips, his wind swept bronzed hair and the part of him I always saved for last his eyes. They were warm and caring, gold in colour and I knew in that instant that I had lost. I had forgotten to breath and lost all concentration, only lost it for a split second. They narrowed as he flashed a grin.

He knew that he had won, that he was going to catch me. This snapped me back and I returned his grin, and timed my leap perfectly. I let him get within grabbing distance and then leapt straight over him. I heard him skid to a halt and begin running back on himself. I knew exactly what he was thinking, it was almost as if I was the one who could read minds.

I had forgotten how fast he was and within seconds of me taking off he was under me keeping up just enough waiting for me to land. This was better than going to La Pushe I thought as I grabbed hold one of the many branches and swug myself round it landing perfectly on the branch above and watched him. It didn't take him long to see what I was doing and I heard him sigh as be begun to climb the tree nearest to him, just 10 metres behind me now.

"Stop, please" I said with a rather deliberate worried tone in my voice. As soon as I spoke he stopped and stared at me concern all over his wonderful features.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He demanded. I couldn't hide the huge grin that had appeared on my face and he sighed. "What do you want?" Eyeing me with suspicion from the branch of a neighbouring tree.

"I would like to propose a bet." I demanded flatly. He sighed again.

"What's the bet?" He said still with the same suspicious look in his eyes.

"I think I could get to the cliffs at La Pushe before you caught and took me down." I said with a slight smugness which I knew would entice him to accept.

"You only ever bet with Emmett because he's the only daft enough to accept. You know I'm not going up against you. I would lose, you know I can't even think about attacking you Bells."

"I'm sorry is that you saying that I'm faster than -"

"You wish Bella." He cut in laughing.

"Let's make it interesting then." He stopped laughing almost instantly and his eyes narrowed again. "You catch me and I will allow you to get me the one thing I want for my birthday, I know you're dying to know what it is."

"And what do you want if you win?" curiosity had always gotten the best of Edward whenever I was concerned.

"If -"

"That's a big if." He interjected. I shot a piercing look at him and carried on.

"Like I was saying, if I manage to get to the cliffs and jump before you have caught me, you tell me what Alice has planned." Even though I knew that he would win and would catch me even before we got to the old treaty boarder but I was so bored I needed something to do and it would make him so happy to find out what I wanted more than anything.

His eyes narrowed and his grin was wide just like he's brothers just before a bet began. "Deal."

"After Three then. One...Two..." I was off already kicking off from the branch I was sat on and landing into a full speed sprint knowing I needed the head start. "Three!" I yelled over my shoulder though I knew he was already moving. I had managed to increase the gap between us to 100 metres but this was closing. I wove through the trees pushing myself as fast as I could go, after two miles I risked a glance back. He was already closing the gap fast. I laughed to my self and began to concentrate. The closer he was the easier it was for me to throw my shield off and allow him in. I thought of the first night we spent in our cottage together with as much of the intimate details I could think of and threw it at him. I heard a low growl from behind and I knew he had seen them though what I didn't expect was for him to speed up. I thought I would at least have a chance that maybe it would slow him down slightly.

"That's cheating Bella. I've got you now and you know it." Laughing I pushed on, he was even closer now. I dug my heels in and drove forward increasing my speed ever so slightly. I could see them now the cliffs were less than a mile away. I glanced behind again four metres: if he decided to dive he would have me. Half a mile left two metres between us. I could hear his level breathing behind me. Just fifty metres to the edge I was preparing to jump when he tackled me. He launched himself onto my back pulling me down with him we were still moving with no signs of slowing towards the cliff.

"Were going in Edward. I win." I trilled. He groaned, clearly not accepting the defeat, and in the same fluid movement slid himself under me and dug his heels into the earth creating two equally sized channels. We slowed almost instantly stopping inches from the cliff edge. He spun me round and kissed me roughly at first then more passionately making me lose all train of thought and I cursed him under my breath, I was now under his control. He pulled back after a minute and smiled at me.

"What would you like for your birthday then?" He asked unable to stop smiling. I sighed he couldn't buy either of the things I wanted but I would ask him about one of them tomorrow as it involved everyone. I was already decided on that matter.

"Before I say this, I really don't want you to buy me it ok?"

"I'm not promising anything Bella. It was the deal." I sighed knowing that he wouldn't really be able to buy it at all. I looked at our interlinked hands as I spoke I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to know this.

"It's more something I want to share with you. I would like to show you my favourite place in the world. I haven't been there since I was young and I can't remember much about it anymore. It would mean the world to me if you would take me." I could feel his eyes on me burning with curiosity.

"Where is it?"

"Not far." Was my simple, coy reply. His eyes narrowed and bored into mine, it was obvious he didn't like my reply but decided to let it go. He sighed.

"Alright, but don't you think I'm going to forget." He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"You better get back before Alice comes to get you." I whispered, breaking the kiss and smiled at his pout.

"So should you, Rosalie will be back with Renesmee soon enough. Oh and just a warning, I don't think Alice could resist getting you presents, none of us could." He smiled as I cringed, I hated being centre of attention and I had a feeling that Alice had not kept her promise, this just confirmed it.

"You can never trust a vampire." I mumbled, though I knew he would have heard me and I felt him laugh silently as he whispered.

"Trust me." We both laughed, it was something he had told me before my 18th birthday and I winced at the memory. I was glad I would never have to lose him again. We sat there in silence for an immeasurable period of time admiring the view and just enjoying each others company when we heard the approaching footfalls. Edward stood pulling me to my feet in the same movement and we turned to face where the sound was coming from.

"Hey Jake." I greeted as he appeared through the trees and walked forward to give him a hug.

"Hey," he said looking over my shoulder to Edward greeting him in the same breath. "So, what did you want?" He smiled, clearly glad to have something to do.

"Yeah, I wanted someone to come cliff diving with me before I got caught, but as you can see..." I gestured towards Edward and they both smiled.

"Well one dive couldn't do any harm." We eyed Edwards face seeing that he wasn't keen on the idea Jacob continued "You could even join us how about that as a compromise?" I took his silence for a yes and swiftly took a hand each and led them to the edge of the cliff and pushed them both off I waited till they had resurfaced before jumping myself a hit the water in a near perfect dive, aiming so I landed just inches from Jake. It was so liberating the feeling of free falling and plunging into the depths. I surfaced and couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Jacob with a look of shock, Edward completely awestruck. Neither of them have got over how much less clumsy I am since I became a vampire. I started to swim back to the shore both of them following in my wake.

"I can't believe how close you were to us. Your foot was like an inch away from my face!" I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Bella seriously though, that was wonderful. I had forgotten how graceful you are. " Edward said over the laughter of Jake and me. I was glad that I was a vampire and could no longer blush; it was a lot easier to hide my embarrassment. We walked up to beach and paused just before the tree line.

"I'll see you both tomorrow; Sam's got us running double shifts as he trains the young wolves. Have to get some sleep if I'm with you lot all day."

"Oh, not you too Jake. Is there anyone who's not going to be there?" They both exchanged a look which told me that they were both sworn to secrecy.

"Bye Bella!" He yelled over his shoulder and headed off back to La Push.

"We better get going too Mrs Cullen." Edward grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the forest.

"I still haven't got used to that." I muttered as we jump over the river. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye as we entered the garden. We were in the house in no time.

"Oh, there's something else I have been told to do." He left me in the lounge and raced into Alice's room, he was back before I even had time to think what he was on about. "Here." He handed me a handful of white clothes.

"What's this? Hmm. Alice?" It had to be. She would choose my wardrobe for the rest of eternity if it was up to her. Edward laughed at my grimace. Even though he couldn't read my mind he always seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking.

"No, these are from Esme. The first part of the evening, well midnight till dawn has been claimed by Esme and Carlisle. I don't know what for. Anyway just put them on OK? Renesmee will be back soon she'll be happy to see you just make sure that she gets some sleep." He laughed once, kissed me on the forehead and left.

"I wish you could stay." I wondered if he was close enough still to hear me.

"Me too."

Apparently he was.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and ran up to his room, I laid the clothes on the bed, they definitely looked worse in my head. I think I preferred Esme's choice in clothing it was very plain, very me. It was a pair of white linen trousers and a loose fitting white shirt which could have been one of Edwards if it wasn't for the new expensive tags. I changed into them just in time to hear Rosalie's car pull into the driveway. I took a couple of seconds to see how it looked on me. I've looked worse, my hair was still damp so I tied it up to prevent it turning the shirt see-through, although Edward probably would be too bothered. I laugh at myself and make it downstairs in time to catch Rose coming through the door with Renesmee sleeping in her arms.

"Hey. How is she?" I asked

"Tired I think all that running tired her out." She smiled.

"Where did you go?" I asked as we headed over to the sofas

"Up to your meadow and around that area, she loves it up there almost as much as you guys. Anyway I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when she wakes. I've got to go see Emmett and get changed I take it were all wearing white for tonight then." She sighed and handed Nessie to me being very careful not to wake her. "See you later." She waved and again was out the door again. I grabbed my MP3 from the table and settled on the sofa with Nessie cuddled up to my side. I closed my eyes rested my cheek on top of Nessie's head and let the music take me over opening my mind. I felt the sofa shift besides me and snapped my eyes open and sighed.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

"It's time. Everyone's waiting for you two. Oh and could you shield Carlisle and Esme please request from them. Something they don't want me to know yet."

"Sure. Now?" He nodded once. "Will Carlisle mind if she sleeps? We can fill her in later; I hate to disturb her when she's sleeping so soundly like this." It was true, she was beautiful, so still, so peaceful.

"Come on, I'll carry her. I haven't seen her for a couple of days."

"OK." I let him pick her up off of me; he was so gentle with her. He held her in one arm and put his other around my waist like he often did and we walked to the dining room where everyone was already sat. We took our places at the table Edward sitting next to Carlisle and myself sitting next to him with Alice on my right. Edward shifted Renesmee so she was resting against his right shoulder sitting upright gently waking her at the same time.

"I would like to, on behalf of the rest of the family thank you Bella, for if it wasn't for you none of us would be here." No one has mentioned anything about that night since it hapened. I guess we were all trying to forget, though being vampires with our eidetic memories it was next to impossible. Sensing much of this was going to be directed at me I try to interject.

"None of you would have been in that situation if it wasn't for me." I muttered more to myself than anyone else but I could tell that Carlisle had heard me. He smiled.

"You have been part of this family since Edward first brought you home, and anyway it doesn't matter how we got into the situation the fact is that if you weren't able to protect us all from Jane and Alec we would well..." He saw me about to protest and held up a hand. "You saved our family Bella. Edward heard what Aro was thinking, he would have attacked and the main thing that stopped the Volturi from doing exactly that was you."

"Asides from that you have brought our family together." Rose was speaking now. "You and Edward having Nessie helped me to come to terms with being a vampire, being an aunty and helping to bring Nessie up is the closest thing I will ever get to having a child. You have no idea how much it meant to me, and Esme, we both wished we could have a child." She smiled at us both and I knew now that she didn't hate me anymore, hell maybe she even liked me.

"Now we have embarrassed Bella," They all smiled and I cringed, looking down at my hands. "We would like to get to the point of us getting together like this. When Bella joined our family, even before she even knew that she would, we felt our family was finally complete and since we are unable to officially adopt you as our own we have come up to our own way to show how much we feel towards you all, something to remind you all, we are a family. Here everyone loves and cares for everyone else and I also know due to all of our actions over the years that we are all willing to die to save one another. To symbolise our commitment to each other I would like to present you all with these." He gestured to the table we all sat around and for the first time I noticed that in front of everyone there was a small silver jewellery box.

"We would like you to open these in your own time, all we ask is that you wear them." He smiled and stood, leaving the room. Gradually everyone left wanting to open theirs in private and I put up my shield to include everyone so Edward could still have a supprise. Nessie was playing with her box, itching to open it. I smiled at her.

"Go on then, take it to your room and open it up there then straight to bed OK?" she nodded vigorously, jumping off Edward's lap she ran to the stairs. Edward cleared his throat and she spun on the spot to face him. I had to stifle a laugh at this.

"Oh, sorry." She began and skipped back to his side. "Night Dad." She said giving him a hug.

"Night Ness." He replied smiling kissing her on the forehead. He released her and she walk round him to me.

"Night Mum." Giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Night sweetie." And she was gone, skipping up the stairs in a blur of excitement. I turned to Edward. "Would you like to open them together, or alone?" I asked.

"Together." He smiled, scooping me up taking me to the sofa, settling me down next to him. I swung my legs up across his lap and looked up at him, waiting. "OK?" He asked and I nodded. I stared at the neatly wrapped box, contemplating how to open it, finally, getting impatient with myself I just tore off the paper and opened the small velvet box within.

"Oh." I gasped. It contained a white gold strangely shaped locket with my name Bella Cullen engraved on the front of it with lighter lines decorating it. It was around one by two centimetres. It was beautiful. I removed it from the box and clicked the clasp, opening it. Inside it contained a photo of all nine of us; even though it was small I was still able to make out the tiny figures. It was such a wonderful gift. I lifted my gaze ever so slightly to sneak a peek at Edward and caught him just as he was closing his; it looked like we all got the same. He flipped his over to read something else, I copied and flipped mine over swiftly. On the back, in the smallest, delicate handwriting it read 'Forever and always, one of the family.'

At that moment Esme entered the room and Edward shot across to her.

"Esme..." His voice trailed off as he hugged her. Of course this would affect Edward the most, he was the closest to her and Carlisle and besides he had been around them the longest. "Thankyou." He choked out and I came to join them.

"They are beautiful." I breathed, though I was still curious about the shape of them. "Esme?" They both turned to face me.

"Yes dear?"

"The shape?" This seemed to be the question on everyones lips and within seconds, having heard our exchange, they surrounded us She seemed to understand straight away and gestured for me Edward and the others to give her ours. Here I'll show you she said heading over to the table laying them all out.

They formed a tree with Hers and Carlisle's forming the trunk, Alice and Jasper's forming the right branch, Rose and Emmetts the left and mine, Edward and Renesmee's forming the canopy. The lines tracing under the names gave the tree more detail, giving rise to the branches and leaves.

"A family tree." I gasp. They had put so much thought into it. "Thankyou." We all chime.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait here." Alice trilled, jumping up and down, clearly unable to contain her excitement. I caught Edward roll his eyes at her as she ran inside, leaving us at the top of the pathway to our cottage.

"Please can't we just run?" I begged for what felt like the hundredth time. He smiled wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me in close.

"And where do you propose we go?" He murmured, his lips just inches from mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, brushing my lips lightly against his. I wrap my arms around his neck, brushing my lips lightly against his. I lifted my shield, choosing to show him rather than tell him. I conjure up my memory our first evening on Isle Esme and I could see the hunger in his eyes. "OK." He growled scooping me up into his arms and kissing down my neck.

"No, no, no!" Alice began. "Not so fast!"

We both sighed as he returned me to my feet. Clearly I was going to have to go through with this. "Come!" She ordered and we followed her into our home.

"Happy birthday!" everyone began, promptly breaking into a chorus of happy birthday to you and I smiled as I picked out Emmett's less than appropriate version of the song.

"Presents!" Alice squealed as soon as the singing had finished. She ushered me over to the couch and forced me to sit a pressing a large flat box into my hands.

"Alice-" I began to protest.

"This one's not from us Bella." She smiled, answering me.

"But who...?" My voice trailed off as I saw the tag. It read 'For all those memories we shared, love you always, mum.' "Mum? But how? I haven't seen her in over a year."

"I have my ways." By that, she meant she got Charlie to help. I slowly lifted the lid off the box and removed its contents. It was a big black book, a photo album. I opened it. The first photo was of mum and dad holding me as a baby, they looked so happy, beaming from ear to ear. She had written a caption beside it 'our little angel.' I couldn't take anymore, too many memories of my family, family I would never see again and promptly closing the book placing it at my feet.

"Bella?" It was Jasper, sensing my unease. I felt the wave of calm flood the room. I took a deep breath, who knew presents could be so emotional.

"Thank you Jass." I smiled.

"Ours next!" Alice chirped. I sighed.

"Never trust a vampire." Everyone laughed as she bounded across the room handing me a small jewellery box. I snap open the lid, revealing a small silver charm bracelet. I picked it up examining each charm. Alice began to talk as a started examining an intricate silver shoe.

"You said you didn't want any presents, so we thought we would compromise and give you just one. We agreed on a charm bracelet, that way we could all get you something without getting you loads of presents. See!" she exclaimed. "We do listen!"

"Thank you. It's perfect." I say, pointedly looking at everyone individually. "The shoe?" I begin. "I guess that's from you Alice?" She nods smiling.

"You still have to get over your aversion to fashion!"

"Mines the diamond ball." Pipes up Emmett.

"Let me guess, to remind me you're the strongest?" He smirks at me, folding his arms over his chest. He had finally beaten me in an arm wrestle only a couple of weeks ago, but now he wasn't going to let me forget it.

"The Crescent moon is from me." States Jasper. I could have guessed this one was from him, he was using it to refer to his crescent-shaped scars covering his body, which he got from training the newborn vampires before he met Alice and the rest of my family. They were by far his most prominent feature. My fingers come to a golden coloured stone, the colour of our eyes.

"Carlisle?" I ask sure this one's from him. He was one of the main reasons why we didn't hunt humans and only animals. A reminder of sorts.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled.

Esme's was next to it, a dove in flight. As I held it I glanced up at her she just smiled, confirmation. It was by far the most detailed and curiosity gets the better of me.

"Did you make this?" I ask aiming my question at her, though it was Alice who answered.

"We all made our own, to make it more personal."

"Oh, thank you." I breathe; they always manage to come up with the best gifts.

I twist the bracelet to get a better look at the next one and I begin to laugh. "Jake?" I ask and he began to laugh too. It was a paw print.

"That one's not from me Bells." I frown, looking up at him.

"Then who?" I ask though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Bells," He began, sighing slightly. "Do you really think the pack would not get you anything?"

"No, but I thought they would have been the ones who would have listened to my request of no presents." I argued.

"Ah, but you see. If we were to get technical about this, this present was Edward and Alice's idea so we didn't get you anything! Besides you knew we couldn't allow you to have a birthday without any presents." He finished with a triumphant grin.

"So which ones from you?" I ask looking at the bracelet, in case I had missed one. No I hadn't, there seemed to be three missing, Jakes, Renesmees and Edwards that is assuming they were had got me one. In answer to my confused expression Jake took my hand, placing his small charm into my palm. A small wolf. "Thank you Jake." I say, attaching it to the bracelet. This was a mirror of my graduation present though this time it was solid silver, no longer wood. "You know, I still have the wooden one." This made him beam.

"Really Bells?" I nod, grinning at his apparent glee.

"Mum?" I automatically turn my attention to my daughter, as does everyone in the room. Apparently this charm was a surprise to everyone, except Edward and Alice. "Daddy helped me with it." She said as she handed it to me.

"Remesmee, this is beautiful!" I exclaim.

She has given me a miniature sculpture of the three of us, Edward standing with his arm around me with myself holding Nessie in my arms. I take hold of her hand and without any hesitation she jumps onto my lap burying her head into my hair.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Of course! I love it." I reply, kissing her on the forehead. I let her attach it to my almost full bracelet and turn to Edward expectantly. He just smiles at me.

"You'll get yours from me when you show me. Remember our deal?" He laughs at my grimace, he was not going to let this one go.

"Tomorrow?" I ask knowing I was not going to get away without sharing it and to be honest, it would be nice to share it with him not to mention my curiosity of this charm was probably worse than his curiosity for my place.

"Tomorrow." He agrees. We hold each others gaze for a long minute before someone clears their throat, Emmett.

There was one more present, I sighed, thankful that this was almost over.

"Oh?" I pulled out the clothes from the brightly wrapped box, my heart sinking slightly. "Baseball clothes?"

"Yeah. It's your uniform!" Her voice rung with excitement. "There's a storm that's going to hit this afternoon and well this time you'll be able to play. I've already got you on my team." She beamed. "It's me, you, Emmett, Jake and Esme against Rose, Edward, Jasper, Nessie and Carlisle. We will meet up there at one OK? The storm will hit at one thirty-six."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was up and I knew this was coming to me. I hadn't really got involved in the game much I was more distracted by how good they were. While my side was batting I stood spending most of my time watching Edward as he ran back at forth, fielding. He made everyone else on his team redundant. Occasionally him and Jasper would go for the ball at the same time, ending up in a slight fight over the ball. When it was my turn, I could have sworn they were taking it easy, Nessie pitched a rather slow ball to me allowing me time to hit it, even though i didn't need the extra time with my vampire senses. Swinging I hit the ball sending it flying deep ingto the forest and again Edward was a blur as I began to make my way round the bases. First base, Second, I was just passing third when I saw him return. It looked like he wanted to get me out himself and so picking up the pace I pushed on past third and onto fourth. he was metres behind me and we both began to slide for fourth coliding as we slide over the base. Laughing he wrapped his arms round me, pulling me close and kissing me softly..

"Out!" He whispered grinning against my lips.

"Safe!" Carlilse decreed holding back a laugh as he looked at his sons face. Apparently his showing off wasn't as sucessful as he thought. Getting up he pulled me to my feet.

"Better luck next time." I sung, walking towards Alice and the others.

"Nice Bells." Jake said giving me a friendly slap on the back.

After a couple more rounds we were all out and we swapped over. For our team, Alice was pitching, Esme had back, Jake covered the bases and I was in deep field with Emmett, which to be honest suited me fine as he did all of the fielding, leaving me to my thoughts. I think Edward had noticed this and was determined to get me playing.

"This one's your's Bella." He smirked.

Alice pitched the ball and the clap of thunder ripped through the skies followed by the baseball as it whipped right past my left ear almost faster than the speed of light and I shot after it my eyes fixed on where the ball would have landed. Digging my heels into the mud i was off almost as fast as he was. How far round would he be by the time I got to the ball first base? maybe even second after all he was fast... the ball was in my sight now. Skidding past, I bent down and picked it up swinging my arm over my shoulder ready to throw it to Esme who was waiting maybe four miles away. Wow Edward could really hit a ball.

Before I had time to register what was happening I was on my knees with one pair of hands on each of my arms pushing me down and A third pair was covering my mouth. Who were they? They clearly knew me but I couldn't place their voices and they held me in such a way that I was unable to see any of their faces. I inhaled a deep breath, I recognised their scents slightly but couldn't place them.

"Ah, Bella." It was the one behind me speaking. "How easy it could be to kill you right now." I tugged at my restrains lightly, testing how strong they were and their grip tightened. I still had some of my newborn strength but not nearly enough to take on three fully matured vampires, let alone the skill. There was nothing I could do. I was trapped and at their mercy.

"Hm." He seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone else. "Shame he can't hear your thoughts isn't it?" With all the panic and confusion I had forgotten, no this man was wrong, Edward could hear my thoughts, when I wanted him to. I needed him now, I needed them all. How much time had passed? Would they be looking for me by now? I had to let him know. Concentrating now I lifted my shield and yelled as loud as my thoughts would allow. EDWARD, HELP ME! There are three! Do not come alone, please, help.

"Looks like you could do with some help though." They all laughed but it was the one directly behind me still talking, he had a very deep but still heavenly voice which knocked the breath out of me, where did I know it from? How did he know who I was? He took a deep breath in.

"It's a shame you're not human anymore it would have been nice to be able to quench our thirst." There was a murmur of agreement from the other two. "We have been sent to find you, oh this was just too easy. We were under the impression it was going to be much harder than this." He took another deep breath in "Though I can understand what Edwards's fascination is with you even as a vampire you smell very" He paused obviously choosing his next word very carefully. "Appealing. I am very glad he has finally had the sense to change you, doesn't mean anything, we were going to kill you one way or another, the Volturi should never have let you live." I tuned out after that and began to imagine what Edward would be doing. If it was up to him he would be on his way without any plan or anyone. Alice would have seen something, they would be making some sort of plan. I fought back a laugh, Emmett and Jasper would probably be ready to take out the two on my arms maybe Edward would get the other, how would I know what to do. If they just pulled the two off of my arms they could break my arms. Would they mend? Edward said that the only way to fully destroy a Vampire was to burn them. I would just have to hope Alice would get through to him, and that they get here in time. They would be on their way by now. As if for an answer I heard them running in this direction, the others had heard them too and is if in answer the vampire behind me placed one arm around my neck holding me in a headlock. One sharp move now and I would be dead. Would he wait for them to arrive? I couldn't risk it. I reached out again, Edward I love you, take care of Nessie, I heard him stumble and then pick up pace with my thought. My eyes started burning and I would have been crying if it were possible, I close my eyes, conjuring an image, the only two faces I wanted to see before I died.

It must have only been seconds later when he burst into sight stopping just two metres from us and sinking into a half crouch ready to attack. His face protayed no emotion but was easy to tell how terrified he was from his eyes. I can't imagine what must be going through his mind, he has already had to go though the thoughts that he had lost me twice; this was just too much for him.

The rest weren't far behind they arrived and formed a tight circle round us. Out of my peripheral I could see that Emmett was directly to my left and Jasper to my Right, Edward stood directly in front of me with Rosalie and Alice on either side of him. I guessed Carlisle and Esme was behind, closing the circle. Edward must have sent Jake home with Nessie not wanting to put her in more danger. By the looks on their faces, panic, fear, they didn't know how they were going to get me out of this.

"Ah, Edward. We were hoping we would be able to do this before you got here." There was a low hiss that rippled through the circle. "You understand we are going to kill her whether or not you try to stop us."

Edward looked at him and back to me, confusion the main emotion on his beautiful features, only his eyes still portrayed his fear. Composing himself he slowly began to walk towards me palms forward and I felt the arm tighten round my neck. Clearly he was scared.

"We won't hurt you, just let her go." He didn't look away from me as he spoke and he knelt down his face now inches from mine. Why were they letting him get so close? I could feel nine pairs of eyes boring into me from different angles. What was everyone waiting for? Hearing the pain in his voice brought me to my senses, I had an idea. Throwing off my shield, I spoke to Edward. Edward? He inclined his head ever so slightly, indicating he was listening so i continued. I still have some of my newborn strength yes? making eye contact with him I knew I was right. Well what if I tensed my body as you and the others pull them off me? I would be stronger, they wouldn't hurt me. They wouldn't be expecting it. The element of surprise? I saw Alices eyes glaze over as she saw the vision and confirming that this should work she smiled, flitting to Jasper and then Emmett letting them know. Since I was unable to hear their exchanges I was sure my attackers wouldn't hear either.

Taking my face in his hands Edward placed his lips close to my ear

"Don't forget." He begged in an almost inaudible whisper, one that only I would be able to hear even in this close proximity. Though he was clearly worried it wouldn't work. "I love you Bella." If his voice wasn't so low I'm sure it would have cracked. He pulled back looking me in the eyes, pain all over his face. I hated to see him like this. How did I always seem to get myself into these situations?

"Take good care of Renesmee Please? Don't let her forget me" I begged, just incase my pea brained plan didnt work. 'I love you.' I mouthed.

There was no reply. He just leaned in again, this time to kiss me.

I was vaguely aware of what I was supposed to be doing and I tensed my entire body as much as I could. All I heard was an ear splitting crack and a dreadful yell of pain. Who was hurt? Esme? Alice? It was my fault again.

In the same second the hands round my neck had suddenly been replaced by Edwards and the two pairs of hands that were on my arms had disappeared. As much as I didn't want to stop kissing him, I pulled back and opened my eyes the entire scene had changed in a matter of seconds. Edward now stood directly in front of me, facing me, looking me over. Firstly at my arms then my neck and finally my face, he seemed to be making sure I was alright.

"Edward I'm fine. No harm done." That seemed to help, he pulled up one side of his face trying to smile, before taking my hand and turning to face the others, half crouched, his arms spread out like I had seen only twice before, defending me but also ready to attack. Rose and Esme had closed ranks and were at my sides but the strangest thing was how they had managed to now hold the three vampires who were inches from killing me. Emmett had the first in a head lock clearly disappointed that there hadn't been a fight as did Jasper with the second just like I had predicted. The third though was just stood I hadn't noticed but Alice and Carlisle were just standing at either side of him not even restraining, shaking my head slightly I looked again, hoping to see something and there it was that must have been the source of the cracking he was missing one of his arms and the other appeared to have been broken.

"Did you do that?" I whispered to him moving to his side and half crouching beside him showing I was ready to help. He laughed once, though there was no humour in his voice when he spoke.

"Yes. With some help from Alice." She smiled at me; apparently everyone had heard our little exchange.

"Leave now and we won't no harm will come to any of you." It was Carlisle speaking now in a very calm voice. "But if you set foot on our territory again we will have no choice but to assume you are here to harm Bella and we will kill you."

"OK, we see now. We will leave." The one Jasper was holding was speaking. "If you just let us go we will be on our way."

We all looked at Edward, he nodded apparently happy that they were going to leave.

"Jasper, Emmett." They both released their vampires and without a word they were off.

"Go. Now." Edward hissed at the third. That seemed to be enough he turned and left after the others. I felt Edward stiffen.

"Edward what is it?"

"Nothing. Will you two follow them? Make sure they stick to their word."

"No problem!" Was Emmett's enthusiastic reply and was already on his way.

"Make sure he keeps his distance?" He directed at Jasper.

"No problem." And they were both gone.

"Get Bella home." Ordered Carlisle. I hadn't realised that everyone was staring at me. I had a feeling that I knew why Edward stiffened and I frozen with fear.

"Bella love?" Edward was studying my face the fear now replaced with concern. "Bella?"

I just looked up at him not managing to form any words.

"They have gone, we need to get home. We all need to talk this through." Edward said in little more than a whisper. "Bella? It's all going to be OK. We won't let them hurt you. They won't hurt any of us. I promise. Please, calm down." Why was I panicking? We were all OK and no one was hurt. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Slowly thawing I reached for my pendant, rubbing the smooth metal between my fingers. This seemed to calm me enough to speak.

"I'm ok." I lied exhaling. Unfortunately I was getting better at that. I hated lying to him but at this point it was better that he didn't know how worried I was. Especially since I didn't know why, I would need to get my emotions in check before we got back to the house otherwise Jasper would sense something was wrong and Edward would begin asking questions I didn't know the answers to. "Where is everyone?" For the first time I had noticed we were alone.

"They have gone back, they wanted to give us a bit of space, and you looked like you were about to freak."

"Oh. I'm am just glad that you made Nessie pitch for your team. That could have been her."

"We should get back. Jake's taken her to La push, she will be worried and I'm not sure how much she knows." We both knew Jake was unable to keep anything from her if she want to know, he would tell her.

We began back through the forest back towards the house. These were times when I was glad he was unable to read my thoughts. My mind began to wonder as I mindlessly followed behind Edward. Why had they just left? They had wanted to kill me... Why were they allowed to just leave, they were hunting me. Me! Whoever they were they will not let it go surely my family knew that. I keep playing the events over and over in my head. I recognised one of them, they knew me, and Edward. Who was it? Who else did this affect? Who else was in harm's way? What did Edward not like? I had to know. We were at the river now and I needed to ask without the others listening. I stopped just before the river. He flew past me jumping the river. Realising I wasn't next to me he reappeared on the other bank.  
"Bella?" His brow was creased, his face full of confusion with a hint of worry in his perfect gold eyes. I paused for half a second longer before jumping the river landing at his side. He turned to continue running.  
"Edward?" I began.

"Yes?" He replied, taking one step closer to me. I had a million and one questions I wanted to ask him though knowing time was short and everyone was waiting for us I decided to settle on just three.

"What were they thinking? Why didn't they put up a fight? Or just kill me?" I rushed out. He sighed; clearly he didn't want to answer me. This just worried me more, my breathing picked up. There was something wrong, his face was composed but he couldn't hide it completely his eyes told me he was  
very concerned. "Edward?" I tried to make my voice sound demanding though as it came out as more of a plea. Hearing the change in my voice he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist tucking my head under his chin. I listened to his breathing and paced my breathing to match his allowing it to calm me slightly. I noticed him take one deep breath and then he spoke very slowly and deliberately.

"When I first got to you I couldn't..." He paused. "I couldn't hear anything. It was like they all had your power. like they were all shields, which is impossible, no vampire has the same gifts. That's why it took so long for me to get you safe. I couldn't tell what they were thinking to know their true intentions. As soon as we had you and they had all been separated I could hear them again though they were all very careful not to think of anything that would implicate them, it was as if they knew about me."

"They did." I confirmed. "They knew about both of us. All of us I'd venture." I felt his breathing stop, now not having anything to pace mine with my breathing began to quicken, I tried to prompt him. "Then what happened?"

"Well, once they had all left one of their minds slipped just enough for me to pick out a few names. It seems that it all had something to do with Caius, though I can't see why he is involved or what he wanted." There seemed to be something he was keeping from me. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if that was all. What though?

"There's something else, isn't there?" I ventured. He sighed again, knowing that I wasn't going to let this go.

"Stay calm." He warned. Was it really that bad? Who was he after? "They weren't after you. They wanted to know our numbers. They wanted to see if we were all still together, as a family. They wanted - " He paused and I squeezed him lightly to urge him on. "They wanted Renesmee." He whispered.

"What?! Why? Why would they want her?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. I could feel myself getting more and more hysterical and I was fighting the urge to run, get her from Jacob and just keep running. But I couldn't just leave Edward, I couldn't begin to imagine what that would do to him. There was only one thing I could do. "I have to get her and you have to promise me..." I paused I couldn't seem to get the words out. It was like they didn't want to come out.

"Anything you want, you know you only have to ask." His was unable to hide the near hysterics in his voice. He was as scared and worried as I was.

"Promise me that we are never going to let her out of our sight again! Not for one minute. Not until this is sorted."

"I was thinking the same thing." He whispered pulling me even tighter. Apparently he was as scared as I was, he was much better at holding it together than I was. "First though we need to talk to the others. They need to know all we know. Alice may have some more information by now too."

"No." I all but whispered. "Fill me in when I get back." I breezed back to the house grabbed the closest set of keys and ran straight for the garage not stopping to meet everyone's bemused expressions. I was in my Ferrari in a little over a second. As I started the engine I realised I wasn't alone. "Where are you going?"

"To get Renesmee." I stated

"No, we all need to talk this through now." He reached over and pulled the keys from the ignition. "We will get Jacob to bring her back she is just as safe with him as she is with us. You know that." The tone in his voice made this decision final and as much as I wanted to argue with this I knew it was true. At this moment in time she may even be safer, they wouldn't be able to easliy track her scent if the wolves were nearby. Nevertheless I wanted her back with me and Edward; I would be able to think much more clearly when she was home.

"Ok. Just get her home." I sighed getting out of the car. He was on the phone within half a second. Jacob answered on the second ring.

"Bella? What's going on?" I heard him say.

"Jacob, it's Edward. Bella's here, she's fine. Can bring her home please?" Edwards voice was calm, how was he able to do that? I would need to learn for future reference.

"Yeah I'll leave now."

"Thank you."

"We will be there in twenty minutes." He shut the phone and put it back in his pocket and looked at me. If we were stood facing the mirror our expressions would have been identical I was sure of it.

"It's going to be Ok?" I tried to comfort him but the words came out in more of a question.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you."

"You think I'm going to let anything happen to you?" I smiled as did he lightening the mood ever so slightly. "We need to talk to the others don't we?" He nodded. We entered back into the lounge where everyone now stood all in different positions of stress though all frozen into statues. They all turned to look at us expectantly. They had heard what went on in the garage but obviously didn't know what it all meant.

"Thank you." Edward said inclining his head towards Emmett apparently replying to unspoken thought. "They followed them past Seattle, we are safe for now." He murmured. He turned and started off the conversation with the rest of the family explaining about Caius and Renesmee. They all seemed to have a similar reaction to Edward and me when they heard that. They wanted her back with us as much as we did. He also explained that she was not going to leave our sights and again everyone seemed to agree with us.

"Jacob is on his way with her now." I interjected once Edward had finished explaining what he had heard. They all acknowledged but didn't comment keen to work out what to do next.

"What does this mean? I can't believe Caius has something to do with this." This was Carlisle now speaking. He had spent some time with the Volturi and knew them all better than any of us.

"He saw us as a threat last year. None of them liked how many of us lived together. Nor did they like our alliance with the pack." Edward mused. They all were in a deep discussion which I couldn't be part of I had already tuned out and my mind began to wonder. Surely Alice would be able to see what Caius wanted and why he wanted Renesmee? Why hadn't anyone asked her to look? Maybe everyone was just too involved in our safety.

"Alice?" My voice was much louder than any of the others, and instinctively they all turned to stare at me. Alice was now at my side staring at me with her wide pale gold eyes. They all looked expectantly at me. "Why haven't you just looked to see what path Caius is on? Am I missing something? I mean surely you could see why he wants Nessie?"

"I can't believe we didn't even think of using Alice." Murmured Carlisle.

"Alice, would you be able to with Nessie being involved?" Asked Edward. He was now standing behind me hands on my shoulders. The whole room seemed to have shifted; Alice and I were now the focal point.

"How come you didn't just see his decision?" It was Rose this time.

"I don't know I'll try. I've should be able to. I know her a lot better now. Plus I've been keeping tabs on Aro making sure he doesn't decide to come back but I never thought to monitor him as well." She Trilled. It seemed to brighten everyone's spirits with just that little bit of hope that we might be able to know what he planning.

Her face went blank and her brow creased in concentration. I felt Edwards hands tighten on my shoulders as he watched what Alice saw. The room was silent no one was even as much as breathing hoping not to distract her. Usually she didn't need to concentrate but where Renesmee was concerned she didn't want to miss anything. She still had everyone wrapped round her little finger. They both gasped in unison. Was it really that bad?

"What is it?" The words spilled out and to anyone else would have just sounded like a high pitched hum. It was Alice who answered as Edwards arms wrapped round me in a protective way.

I heard a car slow on the highway and pull into the driveway.

"It seems that Caius has left Aro and the Volturi. It looks like he is gathering an army of talented vampires many of them followed his lead in leaving." Alice surmised. "He feels that we are needed for that, with our gifts." She gestured to the four of us. "I think he is planning on kidnapping Renesmee in order for us to side with him."

"Why?" Three voices chimed in unison.

"He knows of my bond with Bella." Edward continued tightening his arms around me. "He also knows that if he can capture Bella and threaten me with her safety that I would join him with no hesitation. The same with Nessie, if he got her he knows Bella would not hesitate to join, that I would not be far behind her. I guess he is assuming that if we are with him you all will be too." If Edward's arms weren't holding me upright I would have been on my knees. I felt myself go limp and I felt him tighten his grip yet again reacting to me.

If vampires could go into shock, I think I was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I had met Edward I had put them all in danger time and time again. I was sure that they had never had as much trouble as a family in their decades together that they had in the past couple of years they had known me. I would get Nessie and run the first chance I got. But I couldn't leave Edward, he would have to come to but the thought of leaving everyone was too painful. We would all have to leave. What about Jacob? He couldn't go more than a couple of days without seeing her; would he be able to come with us? Could he leave his pack and his family too? No we would have to stay together it was the best chance of us all surviving. All these thoughts kept revolving round in my head taking it in turns to take my focus. I barely noticed the conversation begin again but I wasn't interested, I just felt so guilty...

"Bella, it's Ok. Calm down." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and my body instantly felt calmer but it couldn't completely dislodge the guilt. It was entirely my fault again. if only there was a way to protect them all, a way for them all to be safe, if I never met Edward...

If I just didn't exist...

"Bella!" Alice all but screamed. I seemed to fly across the room crashing into the wall under the stairs. Alice and Edward standing in front of me, they were both so close that I was unable to see anything else. A thousand different emotions fluttered across their perfect faces. Fear. Pain. Concern. Love. Anger. More pain. Finally resting in disbelief. I knew what they both had seen and instantly regretted even thinking it. They had seen me leaving, even worse they had seen me - I couldn't even think of it again.

I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just looked at them both, those perfect faces so distraught. I tried again to speak, I took a deep breath held it for a second but I wasn't able to speak first.

"Out of all those things you considered doing that's what you decided?" It was horrible to see the pain I had caused him. I was too anxious that I didn't consider being diplomatic with my response.

"Since I have met Edward and joined this family all I have done is put you all in danger time and time again. You all had to move away because of me. I almost killed you Edward. You would have never had to fight all those newborns last year. You would never have had that confrontation with the Volturi almost resulting in us all being destroyed. I don't belong here." I undid the chain which carried my initials and let it drop to the floor. "I'm not good for you. For any of you. You would all have been better off if..." I choked "If I had stayed with Renee and never came to Forks" Once I started I couldn't stop, the words just kept tumbling out. I let myself slide down the wall wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my head in my knees in one fluid motion. I couldn't bear to see anyone's reaction. Apparently they had all surrounded me; I could feel seven pairs of eyes boring down onto me. Edward knelt beside me putting both arms around me and I felt Alice do the same on my other side.

"Bella, I love you, you are my world and I would go through all of that again and more if it meant I could be with you." Edward breathed.

"We all would." Alice confirmed.

"You are just as much part of this family as any of us kiddo." Emmett reassured.

"Forever and always." Esme whispered.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Edward begged and I heard the soft sounds of them all retreating out into the garden. "Ok we will meet you all there." He must have been answering yet another unspoken thought.

My eyes stung I wanted nothing more than to just cry. I didn't deserve any of this. He unwrapped one of his arms and placed his hand under my chin, I still couldn't get over how nice his skin felt against mine. Like two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Bella?" I couldn't look at him I was too much of a coward to see his expression now. How much had I just hurt him? Hurt everyone. I just acknowledged that I was listening by moving my head slightly. "We all love you. And none of us regret meeting you, especially me. As for the trouble you have got in -" He began to laugh and I had to look up just to glare at him.

"What?" I demanded. How could he laugh?

"Well knowing you, you would have got into similar situations without our help. You being with us just meant that we could protect you from those..." He paused obviously trying to find the right word. I continued to glare though I was sure my expression wasn't holding. "Events." He smiled at me, his expression nothing like I had imagined it to be. It was soft and warm only his eyes betrayed how concerned he was, how worried he was that he was going to lose me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I guess sometimes it just gets a bit too much to bear."

"You have had a difficult day. We all react in our own ways."

"You all manage to do it without insulting the entire family." I shifted my gaze to his neck and saw his chain hanging out from his shirt, instantly feeling a pang of guilt. "How much did I hurt them?" I asked reaching out and touching the pendant.

"Not much, we all are just worried about you, Carlisle and Esme especially. None of us want to lose you Bella. You are just as much their daughter now as Rose and Alice." I sighed, I didn't realise how understanding they all were.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised. "I can't leave you all, however much I think I should." He smiled this time it touched his eyes, and for a brief moment the despair we both felt disappeared. Without taking his eyes off me he took off his pendant.

"What are you doing? Esme will kill you -" but before I could get the rest of my sentence out he had fastened his round my neck. He then reached to the floor and picked up my pendant and secured it around his.

"Now you have a piece of me and I you. Never forget I love you, Mrs Cullen."

"I don't think I will." I breathed and touched his pendant. "Where is everyone?"

"In the garden, they wanted to give us a bit of privacy. Are you Ok?"

"Yes, are you?" My plan must have almost destroyed him.

"As long as you don't go planning anything like that again." He tried to make it sound light hearted but I could hear the hurt I had caused him.

"I really am sorry." I muttered as we got to our feet. He kissed me on the forehead, which was as close to an 'I know' that I was going to get. As we headed outside I could hear that all too familiar hummingbird heartbeat. I searched frantically for her of course she was the centre of every ones attention, I sighed in relief. No one was going to let her get in harm's way. As I sighed she turned and her wonderful chocolate eyes, my eyes, lit up and she bounded over to us leaping right into the middle so we had no choice but to both catch her. It was one of her favourite things to do when we were together so we were completely synchronized. She touched her hand lightly to my neck and replayed the conversation Jacob and Carlisle had had apparently filling him in. I felt Edwards arms tighten around us both as he saw everything I did. At least she knew. She let her hand drop and stared at us both and then at everyone else who was now standing around us. Carlisle broke the silence.

"We have to leave. This is the first place he will come and those others will be coming with him." Everyone seemed to be in agreement so he continued. "We can return when this has all died down. It seems he wants all of us, especially Edward and Alice."

"Where do we go though? He would know about everywhere we have been. Aro read all my thoughts as well as Alice's. I'm sure Aro would have discussed this with him last year. We need to go somewhere he wouldn't know of." Edward said now deep in thought, and the discussion of where we could go began. We migrated back inside everyone settling on the sofas still deep in thought. After a while I excused myself explaining to Edward that I needed some alone time with her after all that had just happened. He didn't seem to want to let us be alone.

"You can come up too." I reminded him.

"I would but you're not going, you can stay down here."

"Oh come on you're over reacting again. You'll be able to hear us. If anything's wrong you will be the first to know." He sighed and I had won, so I took Renesmee and we headed off up to our room. Apparently she had missed me just as much as I had missed her. How long had been apart for? Too long. We sat on the large bed which was the main feature of his room since our fight with Victoria, I had used it all of three times and now Renesmee had when we stayed here. I settled against the headboard and she cuddled into my side placing her hand to my neck she began to give me a rundown of her time with Jacob this afternoon after the game. They really hadn't done much but she made it seem so exiting. I sat there closed my mind and let her thoughts and my own take me over. Her thoughts began to slow until they rested on one in particular. An unmoving image, it was of the three of us, me holding her in one arm with Edward stood behind me. This thought had an edge of questioning to it; sometimes I wished she wasn't as observant.

"We will always be together." I smiled. "No one will separate us, I won't allow it, and even Jacob will have a hard time." She laughed at that, a wonderful sound, unique, just as she was. She touched her hand to my neck again showing me an image of a large black book with me holding it and Renesmee at my side. The book was my birthday present from Renee, I hadn't had the guts to open it, and I missed my lovely, slightly eccentric mother. I hadn't been able to see her or properly speak to her since my wedding over a year ago and I knew this album was going to make me miss her more. Of course no one knew quite how much I missed her, knowing I would never see her again was the hardest part. I guess at least something good had come out of it all; my parents were closer than ever and for that I was grateful. I sighed knowing that I would need to look at it at some point and having someone to talk through the photos was kind of nice.

"It's downstairs on the table; would you like to look at it with me?" She smiled at me held my hand and began to pull me off the bed. I made her feel like I was resisting slightly so she could feel like she was dragging me, she would like that. She 'dragged' me down both flights of stairs and back down into the lounge where everyone was still deep in discussion, only Edward acknowledged us as we took our seats at the large dining table. As I sat I pulled the book, closer so we could both see it with ease. I skipped fairly quickly through the first few pages, they were all of me as a baby and toddler which I didn't remember and so I couldn't explain what was happening. Next came the section of school photos which I was still able to cringe at all identical except me looking slightly older in each one. Even last year's was in here.

"Mug shots." I explained before turning the page. She frowned and I smiled. "We had a photo taken of us every year at school; they are a bit of a running joke with your Grandma and I. She always begged for me to just take one nice school photo, one she could hang on the wall, but as you can see..." I gestured to the photos and she laughed.

It seemed that there was a photo from every holiday I had ever been on. I barely remembered most of them, but there was one that caught my eye. It was of one holiday I had taken with Charlie when I was ten. He had taken me on a deep sea fishing trip but that's not why I had remembered it. I tried to think and I sifted my way through all the murky human memories and there it was. It was one of the years Charlie had come down to Phoenix he had spent the two days fishing while I read. It was the last time I had been fishing with him and I had slipped on the deck on the second day and fallen in. After that he thought better than to take me out on a boat so we spent time on dry land instead though that didn't totally prevent me from accidents. Since I wasn't as clumsy and provided we all survived this I would have to go out fishing with him. What was the worst that could happen? I laughed to myself. Maybe it would be Charlie's turn to fall in. Something in their conversation caught my attention.

"What if we don't leave?" Edward asked. "A united front, he won't hurt us, it seems we are too vital to his plans."

"It's too dangerous we could be outnumbered by the time he comes back." This was Carlisle speaking. Edwards's idea of a united front had given me an idea.

"What if..." I let my voice trail off, it wouldn't work. All their heads snapped up as if I had just released them from a trance.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked. I got up shifting Renesmee so I was just holding her in one arm. She was just as curious as the others now. I walked over to the sofa standing behind where Edward sat next to Esme.

"Well..." I began. "Caius wants either Nessie or me, right? He believes that if he has one of us it will persuade the rest to join him." They nodded in agreement. "It won't work indefinitely but it would give us some more time, maybe an extra week, a month tops. We make him think that we have separated. We make him believe that Edward had taken off with both of us set a trail heading south but we never leave. Get on a ferry jump off swim back and take the same way home. They would track us south and we would have a head start at getting away or have more time to prepare. Nessie would have to stay down at La Push as they would be able to hear her heartbeat if she stayed here..." Edward gave me one of his incredulous looks he didn't like the idea of Nessie leaving us just as much as I did. "It would be the only way to keep her safe. Not to mention there's sixteen of them all hell bent on protecting her. She would be safer than any of us." I was trying to convince myself just as much as everyone else.

"What about you and Edward? Where would you hide?" Asked Emmett, I had everyone's attention and I had already thought about that.

"In the place where they would never expect to look."

"Where's that Bells?" Jacob asked, though I could see by Edward's expression he had worked it out and that gleam of hope he had in his eye.

"Here." Edward replied not taking his eyes off me. "You really are incredible." He smirked and I was once again thankful that I was unable to blush anymore.

"Yes that could work." Carlisle mused. "Alice?" Of course she would be able to see if it would work, as long as we all committed to it. Her face went black as she concentrated she was only out for a couple of seconds.

"It will work, they will believe that you are not here. But I can't see Nessie."

"No one will get past us." Jacob reassured us.

"How long do we have?" I asked. Alice glazed over again.

"Five days." Alice replied. The atmosphere in the house had lifted now we had a plan.

"How long until they would work it out?" I ask.

"I, I don't know." She stammered.

"You can't see anyone nearby?" Asked Carlisle, changing the subject.

"No."

"Then I suggest that we go and hunt. We will work out the finalities when we get back."

"I would prefer to stay here. If that's OK. I'm not thirsty." I didn't really want to leave the house tonight. Carlisle only nodded whilst looking at Edward pointedly like he did when he was telling him something he didn't want anyone else to hear. Edward then nodded once in reply. "We will be home around dawn. Shall we take Nessie?"

"Can Jake come too?" She asked, she always enjoyed hunting more when he went with her. I glanced at Edward putting my free hand on his shoulder, if he was fine with her going then I would be. He smiled at me covering my hand with his.

"Stay with Carlisle and Jacob, OK?" And with that they were gone.

I was never going to have a peaceful birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Starlight

Chapter 6; calm before the storm

Evening was soon approaching when they all returned, first through the doors was Jake, closely followed by Renesmee and the others.

"Hey Mum, Dad." She said coming over and giving us both a hug.

"Hey baby. How was hunting?"

"Yeah it was good, I beat Jakey, he only managed to get two elk, I managed three!"

"Yeah but I ate before I brought you back." He half-heartedly protested and smiled, we all laughed. Everyone went their separate ways then, Alice and Jasper came and joined Edward and myself on the sofas, Nessie and Jake settled in front of the TV and began watching a film, Esme and Carlisle disappeared upstairs along with Emmett and Rosalie. I began to think of possible ways we could beat this without being forced to join Caius.

Five days, if this worked, which Alice said it would, how much time would this give us? A week? A month? Two months? At least it would give us some more time to get a decent plan and would also allow us to work out how many of them there was.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" Great, now I had the attention of the whole room. I sighed.

"How long will this plan give us?"

"I don't know for certain Bella, there are two many variables, at least a week though. I will able to see clearer once they have been." I nodded. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So are we all staying here when they come?" I asked.

"Yes, I think that would've the best." Edward replied.

"But what about our scent? It would give away that we had been here on that day." He smiled at me.

"There are ways around that one Bella, don't worry." He squeezed me tight pulling me in closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"OK Alice can I have a word with you in private?" I asked, not wanting to risk her having a vision in front of Edward.

"Of corse Bella." She chirped, jumping up. I got up of Edwards lap and began to lead the way but Edward caught my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked, clearly worried.

"Just out of hearing distance." I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We won't be going far." I promised, and with that we left heading straight to my cottage, we entered and sat on the sofas.

"I was wondering if i would be safe if tomorrow I took Edward to see something?" I asked, i knew if I committed to the idea Alice would be able to see if it would work. Surely enough her eyes glazed over as she had her vision.

"Yes." She smiled. "That would be a perfect place to go."

"Why perfect?" I asked, I knew it was a beautiful place, but that didn't make it perfect, did it?

"Well, as well as you being able to show Edward it, I assume it's your favourite place?" I nodded. "Caius and the others will track you there in a couple of days and assume you have jumped in. Oh yes! This is perfect! It will give us a whole month to prepare for them to return!"

"But we need to set a false trail for them to follow don't we?" I asked.

"Thats not necessary Bella."

"What why?" Surely we needed to set a trail for them to follow.

"They will spend the next 2 weeks searching every island and up and down the coastline, they will think you and Edward were running away with Nessie. I believe the phrase is killing two birds with one stone! Oh this is such a good idea!"

"But what about the rest of you?"

"Oh, no need to worry about us, we will run a number of dummy trails into the water as well."

"Oh, we'll at least it gives us some extra time. Are you able to look after her tomorrow then?"

"Of course! Just be sure to follow the exact trail home " We got up and began to make our way back to the main house. "Er, Alice?" I started just before we got back into earshot. "Please can you try not to think about that place? I want it to be a surprise for him, you are the only one who knows about it, I promised Edward I would take him there, that I would share it with him.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled giving me a hug. "Your secrets safe with me." She winked and turned running back into the house with me right on her heels.

"Hey." said Edward getting off the sofa to greet me. He pulled me into a hug and began to kiss me softly on my neck slowly making his way up to my lips, pulling away much too soon for my liking. I pouted and he smiled.

"Later Mrs. Cullen." He whispered. I growled so low it was only a vibration in my chest but I knew he felt it, two can play at this game.

"Where Ness?" I asked casually while I lifted my shield and thought of what Edward and I could be doing back at the cottage in our 'alone time'. I felt him stiffen beside me and I knew he had seen it.

"Er." I could see he was trying to compose himself, he still wasn't used to being able to hear my thoughts. "Her and Jake fell asleep on the sofa so I put her to bed, Jake is sleeping in the spare room next to hers, he refuses to leave her." He replied pulling me onto his lap on the sofas.

"Alright, well Alice and I have sorted out the details for the diversion; in fact we need to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" I exclaim getting to my feet.

"Is that why Alice is reciting the alphabet backwards constantly?" He asks looking at Alice who sticks out her tongue and runs off upstairs.

"Shall we?" I ask glancing at the clock and heading to the backdoor. "I want to make it there before sunrise. It won't take too long to get there." It was already 3am, good thing it was only a couple of miles south of Forks. We would be able to take our time getting there and since we were able to cut through the reservation we would be there in less than an hour. "I figured we would take the coastal route." I said stepping out the door heading towards the river. I could sense Edward right behind me just before he took my hand and we jumped the river together. We ran in silence hugging the coastal path. We had been running about half an hour when it came into view. It looked the same as it did all those years ago, though I hadn't really expected it to be any different. We reached the foot of the headland and I instinctively slowed down to a walk as did Edward.

"Here it is." I said pointing the tip of headland.

"Rocky point?" He asks. I turn to smile at him, of course he would know about this place. I decided to explain why it was so special to me as we began to walk the mile out to the tip.

"Yeah, when I was younger I used to come to Forks for two weeks every year to visit Charlie. He used to take me out fishing with him and Harry Clearwater but after I fell in a couple of times they decided it would be better for all of us if they went fishing and I stayed on dry land. I used to walk to the end of Rocky point with a book and sit there reading and watching them. They were often out there most of the day and always went on a calm sunny day so it was always a beautiful view from the edge. I haven't been here in so long." I'm unsure if I'm talking to Edward or to myself now but I keep talking remembering it all, sifting through my human memories. The more often I do this the more of them I remember. We had reached the end, man I love vampire speed. "I used to sit here on these rocks." I say wondering out to the furthest point and sitting down in my usual spot.

"You came out here?" Edward asks. "Alone?" I nod and I know exactly what he is thinking, how I managed this without hurting myself, after all I used to be extremely clumsy.

"I used to fall over all the time, always grazing my hands and my knees, but it was always worth it." I reply answering his silent question. He crouches down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest.

"'I've never been here early enough to see the sunrise." I admit. "It feels good to finally share this place with you."

And truly it was, it felt right, as if even all those years ago something was missing, someone, Edward. Like he was always meant to be here with me even back then. To me this place now feels complete. I sigh and rest my head on his collarbone, settling back to enjoy the sunrise. As the sun appears it bounces off our skin, causing us both to shine and I am instantly distracted by our beauty.

I take off his shirt in order to get a better look, he doesn't object. I shift backwards half a metre so I can take in all of Edward and gasp. However much I see him like this I don't think I ever get used to it. As I look at him I see the same admiration and awe mirrored on his face. I smile at him, not taking my eyes from his face.

"Beautiful." He mutters, I wait for the blush to give me away; it takes me a while to remember that it will never come. We sit there staring at each other until the sun is high in the sky, not talking, unmoving, both just soaking up the others beauty. A cloud passes across the path of the sun snapping us out of our trance.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Bella." He says moving so he is just inches from me. "Now I believe I owe you your present." He reaches deep into his pocket and places a small hard object in my hand. I sit there and study it. It was a diamond ball with a ruby heart encapsulated in it, the tiniest words engraved across the middle of it.

"Forever yours." I read, looking up at him. "Thank you, it's perfect." I whisper, attaching the charm next to Renesmees.

"I just wanted you to have a reminder of my unconditional love."

I lean forward brushing my hands through his hair and begin to kiss him, he returns the kiss with a passion that I never want to stop. Suddenly were falling, we don't stop falling until we hit water but we barely notice. Neither of us need to breathe and being in the water is a new experience to us both. Much too soon he is pulling away.

"We should be getting back." He managed to get out in between kisses.

"Why?" I ask, oblivious to our surroundings.

"It's getting dark. Don't you want to see Nessie before she goes to bed?" This time it's me who pulls away.

"What?" I ask, looking around, the sun had almost completely set. I sigh. "Yeah, OK." I can't keep the disappointment out of my voice and he smiles.

"We can continue once Caius has left?" The influx at the end turned his promise into more of a question, I nod and smile in return. "Come on then." He says as he begins to climb back up the cliffs to our small pile of belongings.

"Edward?" I ask, as he reaches the top, he turns to look round at me. "Why is it you manage to keep your trousers intact but I am here with no clothes on and more importantly no clothes to put on?" He laughs.

"Come on up! You can have my shirt." I scale the cliff in no time at all and put on his shirt when he hands it to me.

"Thank you. You know, we should probably learn to be more careful with our clothing when were out and about." I state and we both laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind, though to be fair I think I prefer it when you wear my shirt, looks good on you." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah but think of the field day Emmett's going to have with this when we get home." He smiles my favourite crooked smile.

"Then we will just have to remind him about a certain bet you and him had." I smile remembering the arm wrestling match he was referring to.

"Deal. Let's get back."

We take each other's hand and head home. I wasn't going to admit this to Edward for a while but I did enjoy wearing his shirts, I may have to start wearing them more often, maybe with a belt. If only Alice could read minds she would be over the moon at my interests in clothing, even if it wasn't particularly girly. Though knowing her she will have already had a vision about it and would already be expecting it.

This was the last night before Caius was due to return, the rest of the family had been running a number of dummy trails and apart from hunting and running the same path to Rocky point to keep the trail fresh we hadn't really left the house. Since we returned from I had been working with my shield testing it mainly on Edward since I tended to spend most of my time with him. I figured if there was going to be a fight I needed to be as well prepared for it as possible. Today I had been trying to tie my shield as closely to him as I could, everyone else was out hunting except Nessie, Jake, Edward and I. Jake and Nessie had begun setting the foundations for a monumental card tower while I sat in Edwards lap 'watching' them both while trying to stretch my shield.

I wish they wanted to go hunting with the rest of the family, it would have been nice to have some alone time...

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same." I replied.

"What?" Asked Edward. I didn't say anything!

"What? You did say something." I pressed though something was not right, he wouldn't deny saying that...

We looked at each other in confusion.

What is going on?

I didn't reply.

Bella?

I nodded, I could hear him but he wasn't speaking. Oh! I lifted my shield off me while keeping it tight around Edward.

I can hear your thoughts?

I smiled at him though he still seemed a little confused.

"OK then." He began trying to process this new found information. "What am I thinking now?"

He began thinking about the first night we spent together on Isle Esme, our honeymoon. Even though this was a human memory for me I still remembered it vividly and seeing it now through Edwards eyes made me growl.

"Mum? Why are you growling at Daddy?"

Oh great, I forgot they were here too.

"It's nothing sweetie, would you like something to eat?" I asked hoping to change the subject, Jake noticed.

"Oh, if your offering Bells?" He grinned. I jumped of Edwards lap and headed to the kitchen.

You're going to get it now Mr. Cullen! I thought. I returned from the kitchen with a couple of sandwiches for them both. Even though Renesmee preferred to drink blood she still ate with Jake, I think she feels bad for making him hunt with her all the time, though I know he'd do anything to make her happy.

"Here you go you two, looking good by the way." I smiled nodding at the half completed card tower.

"Thanks Mum."

"Yeah, cheers bells." Handing them over I returned to my husband, sitting back on his lap. Wrapping his arms round me he pulled me closer as I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of mine. I wish everyone would just leave us alone. That we didn't have to deal with everything tomorrow.

Please let me know what you think, this is my first attempt at writing anything like this and it would be good to get some feedback. Hope to upload another chapter soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven; Evasion

Morning seemed to arrive much too soon for my liking. Edward and I had spent the night on the sofa testing my new found power. It turns out I am only able to hear Edwards thoughts though this indirectly allows me to hear everyone else's but only if he concentrates on what they are thinking. Otherwise it's just his thoughts, as to why, we still are unsure. Possibly to do with our bonding, maybe because he was the one to change me, we need to confer with Carlisle. At the moment we are keeping it from the family until tonight is over.  
The rest of the family had spent the majority of the night cleaning the already spotless house trying to eliminate as much of our scent as we could. It was just approaching sunrise when we heard a door open and close upstairs. From the heavy footfalls I could tell it was Jake, Esme flitted to the kitchen in order to cook breakfast, no doubt Nessie would be awake soon otherwise I would have to wake her...  
"Morning Jake." I said as he came down the stairs.  
"Morning." He replied still slightly groggy. If it were up to him I'm sure he would have stayed in bed for another couple of hours. Unfortunately Jake needed to get himself and Remesmee to the reservation as early as possible. Really they should have gone last night but Edward and I couldn't bare to be away from her for longer than necessary. We knew she would be safe with the wolves, that they would protect her but called us overprotective parents. We wanted to always be near her in case she needed us. Especially because of recent events.  
"What's for breakfast?" Jake asks as he shuffles into the kitchen after Esme.  
"Pancakes." Esme replied, I was distracted from their conversation by Edward.  
Should we wake Nessie? He thought. We had been talking like this all night since it was still a novelty.  
I don't know, probably. I just don't like waking her when she's had such little sleep. I replied and I felt him sigh. What? I asked. Before he could reply a little pixie bounced into the room and took a deep breath.  
"Remesmee Cullen!" she yelled just as I began to protest and I heard a sigh from her room. Edward and I glared at her but she just grinned in return and skipped off upstairs no doubt to Jasper.  
A couple of minutes later I heard a door open and close and saw a barely awake Renesmee appear at the top of the stairs. I got up off Edwards lap and ran up the stairs to meet her.  
"Morning baby." I said crouching down in front of her. I was a little fearful she was going to keel over from exhaustion. Giving her a hug I picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
"Mum!" she sighed. "I can walk you know." But made no effort to move to try and get out of my arms.  
"I know. I just wanted a cuddle. You know I'm not going to see you for a couple of days."  
"I know, I'm going to miss you." She whispered, already beginning to drift off to sleep.  
I sat down next to Edward and he pulled us both onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the two of us. In return Renesmee rested her head on his chest and me on his shoulder burrowing my face in her hair, breathing in the combinations of their sweet scents.  
"We're going to miss you too." Edward murmured, kissing her on the top of her head. "But it's only a couple of days." He continued looking up at me. I'm pretty sure this is more for our benefit than hers but I appreciate it. Is she sleeping again? I ask him worried about waking her again if she is, he nods and smiled my favourite crooked smile and I can't help but smile back. I still haven't got the nack of telling when she is asleep.  
"Cheers Esme!" Jake exclaimed wondering back into the lounge with a plate piled high with pancakes. "Oh." He said as he turned his attention to us and saw our expressions. He sat in the armchair opposite from us and began eating.  
"Once you've finished you better get to La Push." Edward whispered. Jake nodded in agreement shovelling more pancakes into his already full mouth.  
"Slow down Jake! You're going to choke!"  
I wouldn't mind that! I heard Edward think and I gave him a stern look letting him know I heard him. He just gave me a 'butter wouldn't melt' look and turned his attention back to our daughter.  
Even though Jake had imprinted on her and despite our numerous conversations on the matter, Edward still didn't particularly like Jake and was barely civil with him at the best of times.  
Once Jake had finished and much to Edward's disappointment hadn't choked it was time for them both to leave. We thought it better if we didn't go with them as to not leave a trail for Caius to follow.  
"You ready?" Asked Alice appearing at the top of the stairs.  
"Yep!" Replied Jake and he sighed. "All we need to do is wake her."  
"Renesmee?" I whispered, shifting my weight to try and wake her as nicely as possible.  
"Mmmm?" She stirred.  
"It's time to go honey." Said Edward as quietly as me.  
"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and Mummy." She sighed burrowing her head into the gap in our bodies.  
"I know but you know why you need to, plus you'll be with Jake!" I reassured her while chancing a glance at Edward just in time to see him roll his eyes. He got up off the sofa and put me down while I still held onto Nessie.  
"I know, I just don't like to be away from you all." She said gesturing to the family, all of whom had congregated around us.  
"We really do need to get going Nessie." Jake encouraged as I gave her one last squeeze and kiss before putting her down. She was swiftly enveloped by Edward, Alice and the rest of the family before she jumped into Jakes waiting arms.  
"We will call you when it is safe to come back." Reminded Edward.  
"Sure, sure." Jake replied, some things never change I thought remembering the times he had said that to me. "See you in a couple of days." He said before turning and running out the back door and into the forest.  
"Bye." We all chorused as they disappeared from sight.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask a little nervous that this plan was not going to work.  
"What do you mean Bella?" Replies Carlisle, as if by some unspoken agreement we had all congregated in the lounge a little after midday.  
"Well, when they get here, where are we going to be?" I looked up at Edward, in return he gave me a reassuring smile he always managed to distract me, calm me. Carlisle sighed deep in thought. Apparently he hadn't thought of this either though it was Emmett who spoke up.  
"Why don't we stay in the room which we spend most time in?" He asks, of all the people in this room I did not expect an answer like this to come from him. It was too, logical. My thoughts appeared to be mirrored on my families faces, looks of consideration on Jaspers and Carlisle's but the funniest were those of Rose, Edwards, Alice's and I'm sure mine. Complete shock. We weren't even bothering to hide the fact. In response Emmett held up his hands in defence. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I am capable of good ideas you know, well some of the time." He added in an almost inaudible whisper and we all began to laugh. Trust Emmett to lift the sombre mood. So that means you and Rose will be in your room then! I thought and much to my surprise Edward bust out into hysterics, oh right, my shield was still down. I quickly snapped it back into place and I felt a low growl come from Edward. I smiled smugly.  
"You going to share the joke?" asks a slightly irritated Alice. I looked at Edward expectantly.  
"Oh, it was just a snide thought from Bella. She thought that if everyone was to stay in the room they spent the most time in that Emmett and Rose would be in their room." Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, including Emmett and Rose.  
"Right so that's two down, how about you Esme?" I asked; keen to get this plan in place.  
"Well, I guess I spend the most time in the kitchen nowadays, but I'm not sure if there's anywhere to really hide." She said deep in thought.  
"In that case, Esme and I will stay in my study. Alice?" replied Carlisle.  
"The lounge." She said with no hesitation.  
"As will Bella and myself." Confirmed Edward talking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, I smiled at him in return.  
"How long?" continued Carlisle. Alices face went blank as she had another vision before answering.  
"Three hours. I suggest everyone stays in the rooms they will be hiding in and clean them as to eliminate our scent as much as possible. Also make sure to use the strong perfumes I bought the other day to help mask our scent." We all nodded our agreement before everyone headed to their rooms.

For the next two hours I mainly sat and watched as Alice, Jass and Edward (though mainly Alice) cleaned and sprayed the sickly sweet perfume which made the house stink of roses and honey. All I kept thinking was how difficult this smell was going to be to get out the house and by the others wrinkled noses, the lack of conversation and breathing I could tell they were all thinking the same. Alice and Edward had decided that we would all be under the sofas that way we would all be able to see each other and communicate if needed, not that we didn't need to be in sight of each other to do that with Edward but for him to be able to reply to them. Since there was only three sofas, Alice and Jasper were under the larger one and Edward and I were under the two smaller ones which were facing each other. He would be under the one closest to the door and I would be under the one closest to the kitchen it was the only way he would allow for Alice and Jasper to be together and us to be separated, for him to be able to block the doorway.

Much too soon for my liking we found ourselves sliding under the sofas, making sure we were positioned so we could each see the other three clearly for communication. Even though Alice had seen that this was going to work the atmosphere was tense and we all took to our places a full hour before she saw them arriving. I concentrated lifting my shield so Edward and I could 'talk' when they arrived, since Edward, myself, Alice and Jasper were in the lounge it was a bit cramped for hiding but that didn't really bother us, we could remain motionless for hours, days even.

Edward? I thought just to make sure he could hear me and he slightly inclined his head acknowledging he had heard me.  
Bella? He thought in reply and I smiled.  
Good to know we can still do this! Focus on Alice? I asked, we had only tried this on Carlisle so far, we figured he wouldn't mind our little experiment.  
You do know that I know, Bella. I frowned and looked at her she was smiling and Edward was stifling a laugh as he took in my expression. I should have known she would find out what was going on with her visions. She probably saw it before it even happened! I wondered.  
Does that mean we can talk with Alice too? I mean would she be able to have visions of what we were thinking? Does it work like that?  
I looked at Edward for an answer but in response he shifted his gaze to Alice who nodded.  
Yes. Fortunately for us it does work like that! Oh this is going to make the next couple of hours so much more bearable! She exclaimed and I couldn't help but feel happier by this new found communication. Looking at Jasper I had to stifle a laugh at his expression. He was utterly puzzled by our sudden happier moods.  
Should we put him out of his misery? I asked but Edward slightly shook his head.  
I can hear a strangers thoughts, I think they are almost here. We all stiffened as we heard the approaching footfalls.  
Ten?! I exclaim. Why so many?  
Don't worry we will find out in a minute, I'm sure they will be thinking it. And he mentally laughed earning a smile from me and he smiled my favourite crooked smile in response. Seconds later they had broken open the back door and piled in none of them were wearing shoes.  
Typical! I sighed and I saw Edward smile at my thought  
I like being able to see into your mind.  
Don't get used to it. I warned though we both knew it was very hollow making him smile more almost dazzling me.  
They had all congregated at the bottom of the stairs on the other side of the room after checking out upstairs to see if we were home, obviously they didn't look hard enough. Felix was the last to come down and I saw Alice's face glaze over as she was having a vision. Felix was storming across the room past Edwards sofa and kicks the coffee table into my sofa causing it to upturn and expose me, next thing is the entire family is out and crouched protectively with a fight about to ensue.  
Bella! Move! Screams Edward. I slide out the back of the sofa and silently crawl behind the island in the kitchen, just in time aswell.

"They're not here! Smells like they haven't been here for days!" Shouted Felix, as he walked over and kicked the coffee table into my sofa sending it flying through the corner of the island and into one of the glass windows behind me shattering it into thousands of pieces. Felix? How many members of the Volturi had Caius managed to take?  
Bella? Are you ok? Asked Edward  
Yes I'm fine, they didn't see me, just the other side of the island, warn me if I need to move, I can see anything. It was annoying I had to move, I wasn't able to see the movement of their feet, I would have to rely on sound and Edward. The second I didn't really mind but I hate being blind in situations like this.  
"Calm Felix, I didn't really expect them to be with Alice in the family." Caius replied, a little too calm for my liking.  
"Then why are we here?" This was one of the voices from one of the three in the forest.  
I should rip his head off! I heard Edward think.  
Edward, it's fine, calm down, I'm fine, we can get him later. Doing that now will get us all killed for sure. I thought and I could tell Alice and jasper were thinking the same things even though they couldn't hear his thoughts, they knew him too well. I tried to distract him. What is Caius' plan?  
He began to concentrate on his thoughts as to find it out as I listened to the conversation.  
"They will have left trails, may have left something here to indicate their whereabouts and also if Aro was to come here he would be able to tell we were here and may come to the conclusion that the Cullen's have decided to join with us! Felix, see which direction Bella and Edward left, Chelsea do the same for Alice." Replied Caius and two pairs of feet disappeared back out through the door.  
"There are multiple trails. Which one do we follow or do we split up?" I froze, figuratively and I saw Alice and Jaspers eyes widen, they recognised this voice too. It was the voice of Mike Newton! Oh no! Another life I had indirectly ruined, I only we had moved away when we had the chance. Even though I chose this life, I wouldn't wish it on even him. How long had he been like this? I think back to the last time I saw him, my wedding that was over a year ago. A pang of guilt went through me, soon followed by a wave of calm from Jasper. I gave him a slight nod to say thank you.  
"We split. We need to find Alice and Bella." This voice was unfamiliar but Edwards thoughts told me it was Chelsea.  
Is she the one who bonds the Volturi together?  
Yes, I believe Caius has convinced her in some way to change their emotional binding to him instead of Aro. It seems he wants to take over the Volturi and become sole leader. He wants full power of the vampire world. To do this he wants to blackmail us into joining his side.  
By getting me and Alice?  
Yes Chelsea knows that threatening us with our safety will ensure the entire family will join. Answered Alice.  
What do you mean, surely it will only make Nessie, Edward and Jasper join him?  
Exactly. I understood then, we were the ones he needed for a good front line unless…  
Who's here? I asked, looking at Edward, I hated being this far away from him with so many dangerous vampires so close and I could tell he felt the same. I envied Alice and Jasper, at least they had contact, able to sooth each other slightly.  
Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Chelsea's mate, Caius, Mike, Alec, Caius' wife is even here, Athenodora. He must want to keep her close. There are three others, by their thoughts I think they are the three who attacked you the other week. The one who spoke earlier is called Darius he is able to use other peoples gifts if he is in contact with them. That's why I couldn't read their thoughts when they had hold of you. The other two are called Lexis and Sebastian, they are new and have never been part of the Volturi.

He focused on one of their thoughts, seeing what they are seeing. This allowed me to see images of each of the three who attacked me. Both Darius and Sebastian have jet black hair, with Sebastian being about a foot taller than Darius. Darius looked to be about 20 whereas Sebastian looked to be a little older, about 23, Lexis had long brown hair which stopped at her hips, a sharp nose which accented her prominent cheekbones and the tell-tale bright red eyes indicating she has just fed in fact as Edward flicks through all the faces they all have them. I just hope it was no one I knew them being so close to the town. I make a mental note to call Charlie as soon as they have gone.  
I could hear approaching footfalls, Felix and Chelsea were returning.  
"Well?" Caius demanded before they even stepped foot back through the door.  
"The main families scent goes off in a number of directions but I think they went south." Stated Chelsea.  
"Bella and Edward went to the coast then into the water, they jumped off of a headland about ten miles away. From where they jumped off I would guess they are headed south too." Answered Felix. Oh, just how wrong they were!  
"Right so, Alec, Mike, Darius, Sebastian and Lex will track Bella and Edward, and Felix, Chelsea, Afton and I will track the others. Stay in contact. Now go! We need to make sure we get to them before Aro." Just as quickly as they arrived they were gone. We all stayed where we were unmoving for another hour just in case they were still in the local area and would hear us moving around. Alice was the first to move breaking the never ending silence I heard her slide out from under the sofa and I stood in time to see the others followed suit. She was grinning from ear to ear  
"Well that was eventful wasn't it?" She squealed as Edward closed the gap between us, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.  
"I never want to repeat that. Next time they come we stand our ground." He whispered in my ear. In agreement I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Visits

Edward? I think from across the room, it has been a full day since Caius' visit and Alice has declared that we will have two weeks before they would return. He inclines his head slightly my way to show he was listening, he was deep in conversation with Carlisle and Jasper about fighting techniques and how we are going to confront them all covering all possible outcomes. I love you. I think, I have been trying to distract him for the better half of three hours. I was sitting on the sofas with Renesmee who was sound asleep in my arms. I see the corner of his mouth twitch into what would be a smile. Not distracted enough for my liking, i pull down my shield and try again. This time instead of talking i conjure up an image, a memory. I think clearly about the first day of this life when Edward first took me out hunting, how i felt when i finally was allowed to watch him hunt. I see him close his eyes as he absorbs the memory, its rare i show him any of my thoughts and memories in fact i think this is only the second or third time i have done this. He relaxes back into his chair and i make a mental note to show him more of my memories in future.  
Ill show you more if you show me some of your memories. I tell him and he looks up and then down slightly agreeing before turning his attention back to the conversation.  
From what I can hear of the conversation Carlisle has contacted Elieazar from our cousins in Alaska, they will be arriving in the next couple of days to help us.

I began thinking about our situation, why couldn't we do anything? Then it came to me. We could run. Edward once said that Demetri, one of the most powerful trackers on the Volturi would not be able to track me because of my shield. Jane was unable to shock me and anyone else I decided to cover with my shield. This would surely mean that if I covered everyone we could run, leave Forks and move somewhere else for a while. I know we couldn't hide indefinitely but this could give us the time we needed. No. We couldn't run, there's Charlie, Jake, the pack and the rest of the family to consider. We would never be safe, it wouldn't be any kind of life, for any of us. We would stand, choose a side and fight, though before then there is something that we need to do I just can't believe they haven't thought of it yet.  
Edward? I think again, I'd rather they thought it was his idea instead of mine, I've had too many 'bright' ideas this last month. Once again he inclines his head my way.  
We need to go to Volterra, to talk to Aro, and we need to go before the Denali's get here. We have to know what his position is on this matter with Caius and what he plans on doing. Surely you realise we must choose a side. I know it's what none of us want but do you really think we, as the largest coven besides the Voulturi will be allowed to just standby? We are a family of powerful vampires and both sides will want us, personally I would rather be on the side who hasn't tried to kill me once already.

I see him pinch the bridge of his nose, he still hasn't fully forgiven himself for that incident even though it wasn't his fault. The thought of me being killed is his one biggest fear as is mine. Neither of us could live without the other I'm sure of it.  
"Bella. Please could you come over here?" Edward asks. I nod and gently shift Renesmee to the sofa before getting up and wondering over to the table where they are all sat and take my place standing behind Edward. As im walking i shift my shield so that we can both talk to each other. I place my hands on his shoulders giving him a light squeeze letting him know that I can hear his thoughts.  
Please make it your idea. I think.  
OK love. You know, I love you too. I have to hold back a smile as he pulls me round and onto his lap.  
"Bella and I are going to Volterra tonight." He announces. "We should see what Aro has planned, and inform him of Caius if he doesn't already know. The rest of you should stay here though come up with a plan with the Denali's, we will be back in a couple of days."  
"That's a good idea, we should find out as much as we can about this situation and make a decision as a family about what we are going to do." Muses Carlisle.  
"As you know Bella and I are able to read each others minds, like I can read yours, though this also allows her to indirectly hear your thoughts as well if I am focusing on you though we ask that we keep this between the ten of us please."  
"Of course, as you wish. It would be interesting to see if we can expand your gift further though Bella if you are willing?" Questions Carlisle.  
"That sounds good, we will be back the day after tomorrow, please look after Nessie I don't think it would be a good idea to take her with us and the fewer of us who go the better really." I reply.  
"Yes, I agree and of course we will."  
"Thank you Carlisle. I'll go pack quickly, Edward can you wake and explain to Renesmee what's going on? I'll be back down in a minute. I'll grab some stuff from our room here."  
"Do you have any of your clothes here?" Challenges Alice who has suddenly appeared at the door.  
"Maybe, I'm sure I'll find something in our room." I reply vaguely. She scowls at me knowing what I have planned to pack and quickly goes into a vision before stomping off upstairs. I don't need to be a mind reader to know that she saw me getting my own way for once, I smile to myself and shoot off upstairs after her. Within seconds I am in our room with a bag standing in front of the wardrobe. I pick up two pairs of beige trousers and two plain white long sleeved shirts for Edward, another white long sleeved shirt for me, a black hoody and a pair of blue skinny jeans before turning to leave the room I throw in a couple of scarfs and a large pair of sunglasses for me. As I round the last corner of the stairs I stop and take in the scene in front of me. Edward is sat on the sofa with Renesmee cuddled up on top of him, his face buried in her hair, her face buried in his chest. It is rare I see them like this, that they get father and daughter time, often the time they get together is with me or Jake around too and it's important to me that they have a strong bond. I stand there for five minutes just watching them before I lift my shield to talk to Edward without interrupting them.  
You two look so sweet like that. I think accompanying the thought with my view of them. I see him slightly shift so he is able to see me out of the corner of his eye.  
Come and join us, you know she is really going to miss you, it is going to be the longest she has been without seeing either of us.  
You know she is going to miss you too, both of you have become so much closer in the past couple of months. I say while making my way across the room. She hears me approach and lifts her head and smiles.  
"Cuddle?" She asks.  
"Of course baby." I reply and she hops up off Edwards lap so that I can sit down. I sit with me legs draped over Edward leaning into his side as he puts his arm around soon as we have settled she jumps onto my lap and snuggles down between us radiating us both with her warmth and her scent.  
"I wish we could stay like this forever." She sighs.  
"Me too sweetie, me too." Whispers Edward and he tightens his grip on us both.  
Don't let go. I silently beg.  
Never.  
"My two favourite girls." He croons as I stroke her hair.  
"When this is all over please can we do this more often? I know I look thirteen but you know I'm still only young." She all but begs.  
"Of course, how ever old you get you will always be our little girl. We would want nothing more than to do whatever makes you happy and believe me this makes me very happy just ask uncle Jasper." I breathe.  
"Your tickets are booked and your flight leaves in three hours from Seattle." States Alice from the door to Carlisle's office. All three of us sigh simultaneously and Nessie buries herself deeper into us trying to delay the moment when we have to leave.  
I don't want to leave her. I think  
I know I don't either, but the sooner we leave the sooner we get back. I take a deep breath before speaking.  
"Nessie? Come on. Daddy and I have to leave. We will be back the day after tomorrow. I'll call you tonight if you want?" I ask in a hope to make her happier about us leaving, she nods.  
"Please? Would you?"  
"Yes sweetie and you can call us anytime you want OK?" Edward enforces and once again she nods and allows me and Edward to get up. We both hug her, say a brief goodbye to everyone before heading to the garage and to the Volvo for our trip to Seattle and to Aro.

The trip to Italy was agonisingly slow, and we spent most of the time discussing how we were going to play this, we decided that it would be better if we both spoke and that we wouldn't let Aro touch Edwards hand. We didn't want anyone from the Volturi to know that Edward and I are able to talk and that i would be able to hear Aro's thoughts too. it only occurred to us once we were already within the castle with Jane that Aro may see this as a trap and that we had already sided with Caius but since Alice hadn't called to tell us that this will happen we took it as a good sign.

"This way please, Aro will see you now." Jane said in her sweet but threatening voice and I saw her frown out of the corner of my eye as we made our way through the large wooden doors and into the thrown room. I heard Edward sigh from beside me and I gently squeezed his hand asking a silent question.

She was seeing if she was able to shock either of us. Thanks for having your shield around me and be careful about letting your shield down. He thought and I nodded slightly.

"Edward, Isabella. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Aro greeted standing up arms wide in a friendly gesture. I decided to answer him.

"Aro we have come here to warn you. We come on behalf of our family with some news that you may already be aware of. A couple of weeks ago I myself was threatened by three vampires while playing a game of baseball, we thought nothing of it until Alice had a vision. Her vision was of Caius, that he has left you and the Volturi. He came to our house along with several other members of the Volturi wanting to force us to join him to talk you down but we hid, not wanting a confrontation. His plan was to threaten us, try and kidnap either me or our daughter Renesmee knowing that if he had one of us we would all join him to protect the other. We have come here to warn you and to also tell you that we as a pair would like to join you in this fight, if it comes to it. I am unable to speak for the rest of my family as we didn't think to ask them before we left but I feel that they will follow our lead." I had to pause to gather my thoughts and Edward continued.

"Alice has seen Caius returning with a group of around twenty vampires, she has also seen you both, along with your sides come face to face in a confrontation not far from Forks. She cannot see the outcome as there are just too many variables and too many vampires she doesn't know. I know you are thinking how you can trust us, I can also tell you knew of Caius' actions. I also know you are wondering exactly who has chosen to take his side. Well I can tell you Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Caius, Alec, and Athenodora are with him along with four other vampires whom you do not know. He wants to be the sole leader of the Volturi and the others back him as they believe that you have become too soft with discipline of rouge vampires. Forgive me I do not mean to insult you I am merely repeating what he thought." He finished, reading his thoughts.

"Thank you for letting us know. I had a feeling something like this was happening though Caius told me he was going on a mission and that he needed to take a number of the guard with him, I didn't think anything of it. Why should I?" He spoke though I was unsure if he was addressing us or just ailing to himself. "Marcus? Where do you stand with this?" He asks turning to him, he is looking as bored as ever and holds out his hand for Aro to take.

He is telling Aro that Caius wants too much power and he has become a threat to not only them but all vampires. He says that Caius and all who follow him must be destroyed. Edward informs me even though I can hear Marcus' thoughts as clearly as him.

Aro is agreeing with him and trusts us fully. He and the rest of the guard will be there. He continues.

Edward, calm down. It's all good news love. I told him. You know you are giving me a running commentary even though I can hear their thoughts as clearly as you? I ask causing him to smile slightly.

Sorry.

"OK, I will be in contact with you all. We are all very grateful for the service you have done us. You may go." Aro said but before we could go I just had to know something.

"Aro?" I asked as he sat back down on his throne.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Bella. Don't." Edward begged. "Please?" I guess he didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking. Bella please don't make me watch you in pain? Please? I could hear the pain in his thoughts but I just wanted to know.

Edward please. I'm just curious. If you don't want to watch you can wait outside for me? I told him but he just tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer.

I will not leave your side here but if you must, ask. He thought giving me permission even though I didn't need it. I was going to do it anyway.

"I was wondering if I could know what it's like to feel Janes power?" I saw a confused look cross Aros face and a huge grin appear on Janes who was standing to his left. "I am able to lift my shield for short periods of time when I choose." I explain and he nodded deep in thought.

"Alright. Jane?" He asked and she was in front of him in the next second.

"Yes Master?" She replied.

"You know what to do." He told her and she turned to face me.

"This may hurt a little." She said with an evil smile. I nodded and lifted my shield. Instantly I was hit with the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life and I slide out of Edwards grasp to the floor with my head in my hands. I have no idea how long it was going on for but I vaguely hear Edward begging for her to stop and feel him wrap his body protectively around mine as if it would help. I hear Aro say something, I guess to Jane and as suddenly as the pain arrived it was gone again so i snapped my shield back into place and I relaxed into Edward, recovering. A couple of seconds later a was able to get to my feet and I turned to face Jane, not once looking at Edward who was holding me so close that it was starting to hurt but I wouldn't tell him that. I knew how much that would have hurt him to see.

"You have a very powerful gift Jane." I said in awe. "I am very glad that I am able to defend myself against it."

"Thank you." She replied nodding graciously before taking her place next to Aro once again.

"If you don't mind now Bella and myself must be on our way home." Edward said before turning and half carrying, half dragging me out of the room and out the castle as fast as he could. We didn't stop till we were far away from Volterra. Luckily it was the early hour of the morning and there was nobody up and about. We had been running for about ten minutes before Edward suddenly stopped and whirled round to face me.

"I am so sorry Edward. It's just I've seen Jane do it to you before as well as others but I just wanted to know what it felt like and believe me I will not be doing that again in a hurry." I rushed before he was able to say anything.

"Do you have any idea how horrible that was for me? How much it hurt to see you curled up on the floor in pain and there being nothing I could do to help without ripping Janes head off which I was very close to doing." He said gripping my arms hard to emphasise his point. I wriggled my arms trying to free my arms from his grip.

"Edward please loosen your grip." I Said as calmly as I could and he did so. "I am so sorry. I didn't think about how it would affect you. Forgive me? I will never do that again. You do know they aren't expecting us back for another day and a half?" I ended by leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips and tracing them with my tongue to attempt to distract him. Of course it did but I pulled away just as he lent in to return the kiss and I just smiled as he pouted. As if to add insult to injury I lent back up to kiss him and his phone started to ring. I sighed as did he and I stepped away, allowing him space to answer.

"Ignore it." He murmured closing the gap between us once again and taking my face in his hands as he beings to kiss me with an urgency that I have never experienced before. As I begin to return the kiss my phone begins to ring and I grown as Edward lets out a low growl.

It must be important. I think to him not wanting to break the kiss.

I'll get it. He thinks back sliding his hand down my waist to my back pocket lingering there for just a second before pulling out the phone flicking it open and answering.

"Yes Alice?" Edward asks not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Hello Edward!" She chirped.

"What is it Alice? It better be important, Bella and I were in the middle of something." He growls.

"Oh I know, that why I was calling, the sun is about to come up and there will be a group of hikers who will see you if you carry on." Edward closes his eyes and pinches the bridges of his nose trying to calm himself so I rub his back to try and help. "I have book and earlier flight for you both, you can surprise Renesmee. It leaves in an hour and you need to be there in the next ten minutes before the sun decides to come up. By the way, the Denalis have arrived."

"OK Alice, thanks I guess. See you soon." He said before snapping the phone shut and handing it back to me, I wrap my arms around his neck holding him there briefly.

"I love you Mr. Cullen." I say finishing with a small kiss.

"As I love you Mrs. Cullen." He replies as we break apart and begin running at full speed towards the airport. We slow to a fast human running pace and get through the revolving doors just as the sun makes its appearance.

"Too close for my liking." I mutter and Edward laughs once leading me to the check in desk. He checks us in, first class, thank you Alice, I think and before I know it we are boarding the plane and are off back home to our family. I just can't help but shake the feeling that Alice mentioning that our cousins had arrived was a bit of a warning to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine; Coming home.

As I wait for Edward to pick up the Volvo I decide to give Renesmee a call. I flip out the phone and hit speed dial it's Alice who answers.  
"Hey Bella! How are you? I'll just get Renesmee. Renesmee!" I guess she's seen what's I want, trust that little pixie! It takes a few minutes for the phone to be passed over.  
"Hello?" Answers my very sleepy baby.  
"Hey sweetie. Did I wake you?" I reply and I hear her gasp and I don't need to be there to see the smile stretching across her face.  
"Mum! How are you? When are you and Daddy coming home? I miss you! Yeah you woke me, but I don't care!" She gushes making the words all merge into one, I laugh lightly at her happiness before answering.  
"Awww baby we miss you too but unfortunately our talks with Aro haven't gone as quickly as we wanted and he wants us to stay here in Voultera for a couple of days to discuss a few matters. I'm so sorry baby but we will be back as soon as we can." I now picture her face and how disappointed she is and I begin to feel guilty but knowing that her disappointment will only be short lived and that we will be home with her and the family in less than an hour makes me stick with it.  
"Come home soon Mummy." She begs.  
"I will I promise we will try and be home as soon as we can. Now go back to sleep and we will be back before you know it." I order.  
"OK, tell Daddy I love him and I love you. See you soon."  
"I will, I love you too." I close the phone just as Edward is pulling up in the Volvo so I open the door and take me seat next to him.  
"Ready?" He asks.  
"The sooner you can get us there, the better, I miss our daughter." I state entwining my hand with his as we turn out the car park and onto the long road home. As we were pulling into the drive I had finally decided how I wanted to do this though not wanting to speak out loud I lifted my shield to talk to Edward.  
If she's sleeping let's just give her a cuddle until she wakes up. He nods and smiles at me as we pull up outside he house Alice is already on the porch to greet us. Knowing she can't make too much noise she's just stood there jumping up and down and waving like a maniac. As soon as we both reach the bottom step she engulfs us in the biggest hug possible and if I wasn't a vampire I would have been crushed instantly.  
"It's good to see you too Alice." I say through laughs.  
"Where's everyone else?" Asks Edward though I'm sure he's just asking this for my benefit.  
"Oh they've all gone out hunting they should all be back in a couple of hours, I volunteered to stay back and watch Nessie while she slept."  
"let me guess, you strongly suggested that they all go hunting." Implied Edward and in reply she just winked.  
"She's sleeping on the sofa, passed out as soon as she got off the phone with you." She whispered as we entered the house. "I'll leave you guys alone I'll be upstairs if you need me." She murmured at the flitted away. Noiselessly we crept up the the back of the sofa and were greeted with the cutest sight I had ever seen. Renesmee was curled up under one of my blankets and I could tell she was wearing one of Edwards shirts as well.  
She looks so cute, just like her mother. I heard and glance under my eyelids to see that Edward is smiling like all his Christmases have come at once, he keeps looking from me to Nessie and back again. I don't think he's realised I can hear him. I never knew how empty my life was until I met Bella, and she gave me Renesmee, a daughter, I never thought I would be this happy. I don't deserve to be this happy, but I am and at this moment I don't care. He mentally laughs before wrapping his arms around me and sweeping me up holing me close to his chest and I have to bite me tongue to prevent me from screaming in surprise. I look up into his topaz eyes and smile. He leans down to kiss me gently on the lips before moving round the sofa, bending down he allows me to lean out of his arms to gently pick up our daughter. I settle her in my arms careful not to disturb her and Edward turns around and carefully sits down to one side so I have the arm to lean on. We settle her down into the crook of mine and Edwards bodies and resolved to mind talking until she woke up so I lifted my shield to begin the conversation.  
Hey. And I watch him as he smiles at me lame attempt to start a conversation.  
Hey yourself.  
You know she's wearing on of your shirts?  
Yeah I guess it reminds her of me, same with your blanket.  
She really doesn't like it when we leave her does she? I don't really blame her to be honest I would be the same if I didn't see either of you two for more than a day  
Me too but that will never happen, I won't let it, I would do anything to make sure we are all together forever. I don't know what I'd do without you Bella.  
Nore do I. You are my everything. We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes and I rest my head on top Renesmee's taking in her powerful scent, Edward rest his onto of mine before I being to 'talk' again.  
Can you show me one of your memories?  
Of course, which one would you like to see?  
Whichever, you choose love.  
It took him a couple of minutes to sift through a bunch of his memories before he settled on one though he was blocking it from me for the time being.  
Ready? He asks and I nod smiling, I can barely sit still but the little bundle on my lap reminds me to. He opens up his mind and begins to slowly relive the memory. I close my eyes as I allow the memory to fill me. I am seeing it completely through Edwards eyes, he is dressed in a black tux, I can tell as he is looking down at his feet. I sense his frustration as he tries to block out everyones thoughts, it's then that the music starts up: the wedding march and I smile as I feel his emotions, joy mainly mixed with happiness love and nervousness. Wait Edward was nervous? I never thought he would be feeling that. He shifts he gaze to look down the isle as I hear two pairs of feet descend the stairs, mine and Charlie's. His eyes are fixed on the bottom of the isle and the first glimpse is of a little white shoe step round the corner followed by another. His gaze shifts from my feet up my dress and fixes on my chocolate eyes and all his emotions seem to multiply by ten and the nervousness he felt earlier has completely gone. The smile I feel cover his face is from ear to ear and so genuine, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, my Bella, finally mine. I just wish she would hurry up! I want her in my arms, damn Alice why did she have to make this isle so long! Are his main thoughts and I smile at these. He watches me as I make my way towards him every step I take he just wants to pick me up and carry me back to the alter. I take the final step towards him, my father kisses me in the cheek before handing over my hand to his.  
Wow, you were actually nervous? Was the first thing I thought once the memory faded.  
Yeah, why wouldn't i have been? I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world, I was very nervous for you negotiating those stairs! We mentally laugh and he kisses the top of my head.  
That was a wonderful memory, thank you. I look forward to more though. I playfully threatened.  
I love you  
I love you too Edward. I feel him inhale deeply taking in my scent though this movement causes Renesmee to stir in our arms. I had completely forgot she was there.  
Here listen. Edward thinks indicating that he is focusing on our daughters thoughts.  
I must try and go back to sleep, it's too early. The longer I sleep the quicker they will come home. Must try and sleep... She takes in a deep breath, a sigh and I can hear her heart begin to speed up as she takes another sniff of the combined scent surrounding her. Her eyebrows furrow. I really need to stop sleeping with daddy's shirt and mummy's blanket, ugh Alice has put something cold on my head! That's what must have woken me. She reaches up, as her hand grasps my hair her eyes snap open and she sits bolt upright spinning herself round to face us both before wrapping her arms around our necks and burrowing her head in the crook of Edwards neck.  
"You're back early! What happened? I thought you needed to sort things with Aro?"  
"We did. We sorted it in less then an hour and Alice got us earlier flights." Explained Edward.  
"But you called... You lied! You weren't in Voltera, were you?" I shake my head when her accusing eyes lock on mine and smile.  
"I called you when we got off the plane, we thought it would be a nice surprise. Was it not?" I ask raising a questioning eyebrow.  
"Yes, of course it was! I love you. You too Daddy."  
"We love you too baby, I thought we could spend the whole day tomorrow together. We can do whatever you want. Your choice." I glanced up at Edward and he smiled.  
"Really? I can choose anything?"  
"Of course. Now go and get changed, Alice wants to dress you." Confirms Edward causing Remesmee to groan, she hates being a live doll for Alice almost as much as I do. I pushed her up off our laps and nudged her in the direction of the stairs smiling slightly, glad it wasn't me she wanted to make up. "While you're up there you can think about what you want to do tomorrow." He suggested almost as a compromise as she darted up the stairs to find Alice.  
"Don't worry Bella, you're next!" I hear her argue from upstairs.  
"Not if I can help it Alice." I reply deciding that if she makes me go through being tortured I will drive her Porsche straight off a cliff. I hear her gasp and Edward laugh as they both see the vision of me doing this.  
"You wouldn't!" She all but yells.  
"Oh but she would Alice, you saw the vision as clearly as I did." Edward argues.  
What's your game? I question normally he likes it when Alice works her magic on me as she often refers to it. He looks all innocent at me and then pulls me closer hovering his lips millimetres from mine. Oh is that's why.  
"Everyone will be back soon, including the Denali's. I can just hear their thoughts." He sighs, lifting me up and gently placing me on my feet without losing contact.


	10. Chapter 10

We waited for everyone to arrive, stepping out into the garden to watch them approach. I could hear them all moving, one at least half a mile in front of the others.

Emmett was the first one to clear the river or should I say plough his way through it covering Edward and I in water.

"Emmett!" I yell as the sheet of water descends on us. When he makes it to the garden and he sees the state of us he bursts out laughing so hard that he collapses to the floor.

"Brilliant! You guys look so funny!" He manages to get out between laughs.

Do you reckon we will be able to hang him from as tree by his feet? I ask Edward after surveying his pissed expression.

_I wanna at least try. And make it the tallest tree here, that one._ He says indicating with his eyes a tree right in the centre at the bottom of the garden.

I hear Alice laughing from above and look up to see her leaning out of her open window. She gives me a wink before disappearing back to finish Renesmees makeover.

You get some rope and I'll go talk to him. I instruct

_No need. _Answers Edward with a wicked grin on his face as he looks at the base of the tree he picked out, I'm sure my expression mirrors Edwards as we begin to close the distance between us and the unsuspecting Emmett. We are about a metre away when we attack, me grabbing his waist clamping his arms to his sides and Edward sweeping his feet out from under him. Together we carry him to the base of the tree and tied his legs together from ankle to thigh before he even begins to comprehend what is happening to him.

"Wait! What the, Ah, no don't! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't see the pair of you! Oh come on really? This is real mature guys! I'll get you back for this! You wait! When you're least expecting it!" By the time he is able to start forming coherent sentences, his arms are tied to his legs and we are halfway up the tree.

"Stop now and I'll forget you two ever did this to me!" He says menacingly. We exchange sceptical looks and smile, we're both still dripping.

"Yeah we highly doubt that, plus where's the fun in that?" Asks Edward causing me to laugh as we begin wrapping the rope around the tree so he is hanging by his feet. He sighs in defeat as we jump from the tree.

"How long do I have to stay up here for?" We both look up at him feigning contemplation and as if we had rehearsed it, simultaneously shrug. I hear peels of laughter from behind us and spin to see our enlarged audience in fits from our success.

"No one let's him down!" I order looking pointedly at Rose.

"Oh don't worry Bella! I'm sure he deserved it." She continues taking in our dripping clothes.

"You have no idea how satisfying it is to see him up there! He's been such a pain the entire hunting trip." Kate manages to get out in between laughs.

"Kate!" I squeal like a little school girl, dashing over to her and giving her a bone crushing hug, I hear Edward laugh as he joins me in greeting our guests. Kate returns the hug just as enthusiastically as me, as I see Edward shake Eliazars hand as he begun to greet everyone as well, I run around frantically hugging everyone, even Tanya though she seems much more reluctant to hug me back but if I'm being truly honest I'm too happy to care. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper begin to behave all excited and happy like me and I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry Jass." I say trying to tone down my excitement.

"It's alright Bella, it always feels so good being around you. You're always so happy, makes me happy." He says calming himself down. I smile sheepishly at him, if I was human I would have blushed at his complement. Edward then wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder and I know he is just as happy as me.

"Aro understands what is happening. He will be joining us soon in the clearing Alice saw us confronting Caius. When though we are unsure. We will have to ask Alice for that one." Edward explains to everyone. "It didn't take as long as we expected and we didn't even need to show Aro." Carilise looks pointedly at us both and I automatically tune into Edwards thoughts to hear what he is saying.

Does this mean he doesn't know about Bella?

I nod slightly 'yes'.

"I take it everyone has been fully filled in on what's going on. Has Caius approached any of you yet?" Asks Edward as we all head back inside leaving Emmett in the tree.

"No, he hasn't. We think that he has more interest in getting you all to join, with your powers and everything. I think he had forgotten about us." Answers Carmen.

"You would have though he would want Kate though?" I ask as everyone takes seats in the lounge, I take my seat on the floor between Edward legs and he begins to play with the loose strands on my hair though it doesn't escape my notice that Tanya has sat next to him. I turn so my back is against one of his legs so I can sneak glances at him every so often.

"I think he would rather have you and Edward on his side than little old me." Smiles Kate.

"Yeah, Edward would be a huge help to Caius." Swoons Tanya placing her hand on Edward's leg and scooting closer, I see Edward close his eyes before looking at me with a pleading expression.

"I think Bella would be more of an asset to him. He just wants me so she will join." Edward replies not losing eye contact with me, I smile back at him, though his expression tells me he wants to talk.

_What is it Edward? _I ask pretending to not notice her movement.

_Tanya. Ugh, will she ever get the hint! _He thinks shifting himself closer to the edge of the sofa.

Let me try something.

"Renesmee?" I call, her and Alice should really be down here it's us.

"Yes?" She answers while bounding down the stairs and coming to stand in front of me. I pull her onto my lap and she rests her head against me but before she relaxes she turns round and frowns at me and reaches up to touch my cheek. She shows me the scene in front of me, more specifically Tanya's hand on Edward knee. It was quite possessive her thoughts. Only me and you should be allowed to do that! Her thoughts exclaim causing Edward to smile.

"I know baby." I say. She touches her hand back to my cheek; _I'm going to do something about that!_ With that thought she gets up and climbs onto Edwards lap.

"Is there any space for me? I want a cuddle with you, daddy." She asks Edward.

"There's always space for you, baby, come here." He replies sitting her on his lap.

"But Daddy, I'm not a Baby! Plus you're wet!" She whines, and I hear Emmett's booming laugh erupt from outside. I make a mental note to not let him down till the morning at the earliest. "I'm a big girl and I want to sit on the sofa like a big girl." She pleads.

"There's no room for you Ness. You can't sit here." Pipes up Tanya as Nessie begins to wriggle on Edwards Lap 'accidentally' kicking Tanya's hand off of Edward's knee and I have to suppress a growl. No one tells my daughter she can't do something apart from me and Edward!

_She can't tell our daughter what she can and can't do!_ I scream in my head causing Edward to wince and the loudness of my thoughts before giving me an understanding look.

_I know Bella._ He says as he reaches with his free arm to caress my cheek, I welcome the touch and lean into his hand.

"There's always room for you Baby." He murmurs moving up as far as he can into the side of the chair. "That enough space for you?" He asks as she wriggles into the newly formed gap, much to Tanya's annoyance.

"Thank you Daddy." She adds giving me a wink and a smile, causing me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rose to laugh.

"Oh and Tanya, I would appreciate it is you didn't tell my daughter what she can and can't do. The only people who are allowed to do that are me and Bella." He scorns, causing Nessie smirks and me to suppress a smile at my daughter's actions, not to mention the shocked look on Tanya's face. I don't think she ever expected to be told off by Edward.

"Now, Nessie. Behave." I warn though I know she can tell that I don't really mean it as I take her hands in mine and start playing with her fingers.

"Alice, have you seen anything recently?" Asks Edward turning everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, right after you left Aro actually. It was strange, like something was missing though, like someone is yet to make a decision. The vision was fuzzy I couldn't tell where everyone was, you know, side wise, but, the ground is marshy, waterlogged from a recent downpour. The clouds were black, like we were meeting just after it. I looked into the weather to see when the rain of that magnitude will occur, we have four days." She Replied, though it sounded like she was missing something out and from Edwards expression I guess she was guarding her thoughts.

"What aren't you telling us Alice?" He asks clearly frustrated with her.

"Edward, please. If I tell you all it won't happen and we all die, I've seen it." She warns, clearly terrified that she may slip up. I quickly wrap my shield around her and nod.

"Alice you have my shield around you. Will you be able to see when I have it around Edward as well?" I ask knowing that if I am to talk to Edward he needs to be under my shield as well, she nods and smiles appreciating the mental blocking.

"I think it would be better if Edward stayed away from Alice for these four days?" I suggest.

"That would probably be best." Confirms Carlisle.

"You don't need to leave right away though, maybe tonight, once Nessie has gone to sleep?" Esme asks. "We haven't seen you both in a while and it would be nice to spend some time with you before, you know."

"Of course Esme, that sounds reasonable and I'm sure I can keep my shield up for that long without forgetting."

"As soon as it begins to rain I want at least four people to wait in the clearing." Orders Carlisle.

"I'm going to go have a shower and get changed." I say dismissing myself.

I quickly dash upstairs and into the bathroom. I turn on the shower to hot before stepping in and allowing the water to flow over me, washing away the months of stress that I didn't know I had been building up. I stay in there for about half an hour before I decide it's time to step out, I quickly wrap a towel around myself before rummaging through the wardrobe for something to wear.

"Alice." I sigh as my gaze rests on an outfit hanging on the back of one of the many doors, one of Edward's plain white shirts, a thick black belt and a pair of five inch black heels. "Just this once." I say knowing full well she will be listening and I hear a squeal from somewhere downstairs in return. I quickly get dressed before gracefully jumping out of the open window landing at Edward's side who was laying on the grass watching Emmett's feeble escape attempt.

"Hey." I whisper while leaning in to kiss him. "You got changed." I accuse in between the many kisses he is now giving me.

"Yeah, had to dry off. Bit uncomfortable." Be breathes pulling us back to the grass. I hear someone clear their throat, Emmett.

"Get a room!" He yells causing me to grab the closest thing and hurl it at him, one of Esme's flower pots shatters on impact with Emmet's head. "Ow Bella! That hurt!"

"What was that?!" I hear Esme yell as she comes to the door.

"Sorry Esme, I'll buy you a new one." I say shyly, trying to hide behind Edward. To me there is nothing more scary than Esme when she is angry.

"Emmett was being his usual annoying self." Edward defends.

"Oh, Don't worry about it Dear, I never really liked that one anyway." She says winking at us both before returning inside.

"I think you're her favourite." Edward whispers to me so low only I can here.

"Am not!" I protest.

"That's not what her thoughts read. If it was me who had thrown that I think I would have been grounded for a month."

"Oh." Is all I'm able to say.

"I'll be back in a minute." Edward says kissing me on the forehead before shooting off into the house and upstairs to his room.

"What are you doing? I've just got down here!" I ask knowing he can still hear me.

"Just putting on some music." He explains leaning out of his open window I smile up at him before he disappears. At that point Renesmee bounds over to me and settles herself down in my lap. She brings her hand to my cheek, it shows a image of Emmett being let down from the tree, a question, when.

"When I feel he has leant his lesson." I answer with a wicked grin, she shows me another image, this time of her up in the tree with him joking and messing around.

"Yes of course you can but don't let him down."

"Don't worry Mummy, I won't." She shouts back as she skips off down the garden, at that moment I hear an alarmed voice in my head, its Edward

Bella? Bella?!

_Yes? What is taking you so long? _I ask noticing he has been gone over ten minutes. He opens up his mind and allows me to see exactly what's going on. He is in the corner of his room back against the glass wall and his music wall, there's a person stood in front of him, Tanya. I begin to feel the anger build within myself and quickly work to calm myself, I must play this right, we need all of the Denali's here to help us.

She is stronger than me, don't ask how, I don't know but I can't move! It's like she's stopping me. I can read her thoughts. She keeps saying just one kiss, one kiss and I will leave you alone. But I don't want to. I won't.

_I know I can hear them too, let me handle this._ I reply calmly I've never heard Edward like this before.

"Tanya." I say in a menacing voice causing everyone in the house to tune into our little exchange. "If you so much as touch my husband I will rip your head from your shoulders." I see her expression through Edwards eyes, total confusion.

_Listen._ Edward says with slight amusement as he focuses on her completely incoherent thoughts. What the. How. She couldn't have heard. What. No! Another mind reader? No. No. Ha the silly girl thinks she can harm me. Hollow threat. She wouldn't, couldn't!

"Bella and I have a special connection." He explains as she once again begins to advance on Edward, and it was true since visiting Aro it seemed that I didn't actually need my shield around him in order to hear his thoughts, I just had to be thinking about him or him me for it to work.

"Think before you move again. I may have unnatural self control but remember this, I am still a newborn and therefore much stronger than you, furthermore I am a newborn who has had extensive combat training. Think very hard for the next movement could be your last. Don't test me. Let him go." I add with an edge of superiority causing the family to gather around me including Eliazar, Kate and Carmen all of which have a very apologetic expression. I quickly wave them off by muttering something about it not being their fault, not wanting to take my focus off Edward.

"Why should you get the perfect man, the perfect daughter, the perfect life?" She asks not moving an inch.

"Tanya." I say in the most menacing voice I can muster. "Let my husband go."

"Go?" I hear Rose ask.

"She's got frozen him. He can't move." I explain. "Tanya. If I have to come up there it's not going to be pretty." I warn as I hear Alice and Edward simultaneously gasp.

"Bella." She's at my side now taking so low and fast I have to really concentrate on what she's saying.

"If you go up there, there will be a fight. She will kill you." I stood there frozen in shock.

"What am I going to do though? I can't let her." I say suddenly terrified she is going to take my husband from me.

"Rose?" She's at our side in less than a second.

"Yeah?"

"We need your help." She began talking as quietly as she had before. "I had a vision, wasn't a good one. Remember my visions are subjective? I need you to commit to helping Bella with sorting out Tanya." Rose nodded as Alice went into yet another vision seconds later she was back and smiling, this was going to work.

"I want to make this clear. You two are just here to intimidate her." They rolled their eyes but didn't push the matter. "Let's go." I said and took a running jump as I began to scale the side of the house up to Edwards room in the next second I was standing in the frame of the open window with Alice and Rose at my flanks. Flanks? Did I just really refer to my side as flanks? I must be hanging out with Jake too much, he's rubbing off on me. Focus Bella! I told myself and I heard Edward laugh, oh yeah he probably heard that, I smiled weakly at him but as my eyes took in the scene in front of me I instantly sobered up and turned my thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Tanya." I growled, causing her to snap her head in my direction. She had ignore our entrance as she trained her attention on Edward. "Let him go." She had an evil smile plastered on her face and I knew this wasn't going to happen without someone fighting. I crouched down getting ready to attack her but just as I tensed my muscles Alice placed her hand on my shoulders causing me to spin round startled, I had forgotten they were even there.

"Your shield Bella? Is you shield around Edward?" She asked in a hushed voice, I frowned at her before shaking my head and turned back around to face him, unfortunately she hadn't missed this little exchange and just as I had my shield out and covering Edward she had lunged in a kissed him. She actually had the ordacity to kiss my husband in front of me! For the next instance all I saw was red, nothing could have prepared me for this, Edward pushed her off of him successfully sending her though his wall and before anyone could stop me I was flying through the hole and was on top of Tanya before she even knew what was happening.

"How dare you!" I screamed, as I placed my knee into her back, grabbing her head between my hands and beginning to pull.

"Bella!" I heard eight voices yell at once.

"Stop!" It was Edward, I growled at him, a deep and menacing growl I didn't even know I was capable of which caused him to take a step back and raise his hands in defense. Shock and something else written all over his face but at that moment I didn't care, all I cared about was killing this little witch in front of me.

"She kissed you! She had the cheek to kiss you and you want me to not rip her head off her shoulders?" I screamed, betrayal and anger flashing through my features.

"Bella. I'm, I'm sorry." Stuttered a terrified Tanya.

"Sorry my-" I was cut off by Renesmee.

"Mum!" I closed my eyes not wanting my daughter to see this. "What are you doing?" She screamed at me coming to stand in front of Edward. I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't, the fear that was written all over my baby's face was heart breaking and if I could cry I know I would have been, Edward wrapped a protective arm around her, pushing her behind him. Was he really protecting her from me? Does he really think I would hurt her?

_She kissed you Edward. _I sobbed in my thoughts, completely defeated. I didn't get a reply, why not? Had he not heard me? I knew he must have though; I even had my shield lifted. I looked directly at him but he was avoiding my gaze, he looked, hurt. He was trying to hide it but I just knew him too well, why did she have to mess everything up.

"Bella. I know what she did is unforgivable but she's family. I'm not asking you to get on with her or even tolerate her but please, do not do this. Please?" Carlisle asked and how could I refuse, it felt like I was disobeying my father and in a way I was. I sighed in defeat, releasing my grip on her I shoved her at Alice and Rose who were standing to my left who quickly but subtly grabbed an arm each sensing that I wasn't done with her just yet and they would be right.

"Esme, can you take Renesmee?" I said giving her a look that said I didn't want my daughter to see anything more. She nodded before taking her hand and dragging my baby from the hallway. As soon as they were out of sight I was back in Tanya's face.

"If you so much as think about Edward inappropriately, I will kill you. Got that?" I growled in a voice I didn't even recognize. I could barely see her though the red veil that was still covering my eyes, I was beyond furious and I hated what she had turned me into. "I will not hesitate to hear any reasoning next time." I warned as she nodded. I turned and without looking back jumped out of the window and began running the short trip back to our cottage. In less than a minute I was curled up at the back of my closet.

What have I done?

I was a mess. I just sat there unmoving, not breathing silently sobbing my heart out just replaying the entire event over and over in my head. That person wasn't me that was the monster inside me I had been trying so hard to contain, I was not monster. I didn't want to be a monster, all I wanted was to live for eternity with my family, but tonight I was, tonight I had almost killed Tanya. That was the first time since that day after my change when I had attacked Jake I had been like that and I hated myself for it. I know my family wouldn't blame me for attacking her, I mean I was provoked but I was the one who attacked her. I could have just left it once Edward had thrown her through the wall, I could have just gone to Edward's side and yelled at her or something, but no, I had to go one step further and almost kill her. I hated myself. Edward! I had growled at Edward. I had hurt him, scared him. This was it, I had finally lost him, maybe this is what Tanya was aiming for all along, provoking me so Edward would leave me. Oh, what had I done? His reaction just kept playing over and over in my mind, how he had backed away from me the instance I had growled, how he completely avoided my gaze as he spoke, him ignoring my thoughts, which he never did and finally how he had push our daughter behind him like I was a threat. How could he even begin to think I would hurt him or Ness. They were my world I would never hurt them. But I just did, I hurt them both, not physically but mentally. I wouldn't be surprised if they never forgave me, if they never spoke to me again. I didn't know what to do. In those seconds of anger I had lost everything. I didn't even know where to begin to try and fix things, would it even work, would he listen to me? I don't think I could bring myself to show my face in the main house. I had no idea how long I had been lying there for. One hour maybe two? Could have been even longer for all I knew. I needed to do something though. Without thinking about it I took my phone out of my pocket and called the one person I knew would understand, Jake. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Oh Jake!" I sobbed. "I need your help!"

"Bella! What's wrong? What's happened? Are you OK? Is Nessie OK?"

"She's fine." I breathed.

"Then whats wrong?" He practically begged.

"I messed up." I began before swiftly filling him in on the events of this afternoon.

"I'll be right over. Where are you?" I said and I could hear the wind blowing past the phone as he began to run.

"No Jake. I need you to go to the main house."

"Bella-" He began but I swiftly cut him off.

"Please, I need you to check that Nessie and Edward are OK. Tell them I am truly sorry for my actions."

"But-"

"Jake, please." I begged. "I can't go back there, I just can't." He sighed.

"OK, look I'm almost there. Stay on the line OK?" I muttered a yes and tried to calm myself as I muted the receiver.

"Hey." Jake said moments later as he let himself into the house.

"Jakey!" I heard my daughter yell and I could just imagine her as she lept into his waiting arms.

"I know, I know. Are you OK though?" I guess she had just shown Jake what I had done.

"I'm fine, just worried about mummy, I don't know where she's gone, no one will tell me anything." She whined. Oh, she was too much like me for her own good, never worrying about herself, only about others.

"She's OK, she's just very upset with the way she behaved. She is very sorry for how she behaved. She's safe, don't worry."

"Where is she?" I froze, Edward was actually asking about me.

"Safe, upset but safe. How are you?" Jake asked trying to keep to his word.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to her. Where is she?" He demanded. Oh no! This was it; he was going to leave me. I couldn't take it anymore, snapping the phone shut I buried myself in a pile of clothes and closed my eyes wanting more than anything for this to be a nightmare that I would eventually wake up from.

After another minute I heard the door to the house crash open.

"Bella?" A frantic voice called out, I frowned at the owner, Edward. I didn't want him to find me, he hated me, I just knew he did. The bedroom door was thrown open followed by another call of my name. I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter attempting to completely shut out the outside world, that's when I heard the closet door gently swing open and the ever so familiar footfall of Edward cross the room, stopping just inches from my hiding place, my heard sank as I felt him remove the many layers of clothes that had been my sanctuary for the past couple of hours.

"Bella." He sighed, brushing a loose stand of hair from my face. I frowned at his touch, why was he being so nice to me, I didn't deserve it, he hates me. "Jake told me where you were." He added misreading my frown as he attempted to smooth out the creases. After a long and awkward silence Edward sighed and shifted his weight it came as a surprise when I heard his breath on my cheek and his hand resting on my side.

"Bella?" He asked again, but I couldn't bring myself to talk. I just lay there clamping my eyes shut pretending not to acknowledge him. He began to rub soothing circles on my side and I felt myself begin to crumble.

"You hate me." I whispered, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Bella, look at me please." Why was he so calm? I couldn't refuse him though so I opened one of my eyes and was startled by his proximity; he had left barely a gap between us as he crouched there with a weak smile. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You are my love, my life, my family. I could never hate you."

"But I growled at you. I scared you, hurt you. You felt the need to shield our daughter from me!" As I said this I replayed the event in my head, what it was like from my perspective, his reactions, pushing everything I was feeling into the memory and lifted my shield so he could see it. "See?" I murmured squeezing me eyes tight shut willing the tears to fall that of course would never come.

"Please let me explain?" He said unable to hide the pain in his voice, this caused me to frown again, what did he have to explain? I was the monster. I was the one who had ruined everything.

"Bella, you haven't ruined anything and you are certainly not a monster, do you understand me?" He fiercely told me while taking my face in his hands. "Will you please sit up so I can explain?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath before opening my eyes and sitting up. I began fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt not wanting to make eye contact while I waited for him to begin.

"Firstly I am so sorry I allowed Tanya to kiss me, I hope you can forgive me?" I snapped my eyes up to stare at him; did he really just apologize to me?

"You're apologizing to me? No Edward. You have nothing to be sorry for, that wasn't your fault at all, it was hers and no one else's. Got that? I am truly sorry for growling at you, I was angry and upset."

"Bella, please. I had no idea how my actions would look to you, it is true that I was scare of you but only because I know what you were like last time, how it was better for you to get your anger out than to try and get in your way and risk you hurting me accidentally. I knew you would never forgive yourself. Secondly when I push Renesemee behind me it wasn't because I was protecting her from you. I saw you loosen your grip on Tanya ever so slightly and I read her mind, she was thinking about her, how she wished she had a daughter. I was pushing Ness behind me as a signal to Tanya that she was mine, that she couldn't have her, or me. As for not making eye contact with you, I just couldn't. I was trying so hard not to laugh at her ridiculous thoughts and then I heard your thoughts, how upset you were and I couldn't bare it, I couldn't even bring myself to reply to you, I know you were fully just if you were to kill her and I wouldn't have blamed you but just hearing how hurt you were and it was killing me. I wasn't angry or upset with you, I never could be. I'm sorry for making you think that I was."

"I didn't even consider you were reading her mind." I say reaching tentatively up with my hand, hovering it close to his face, unsure if he wants me to touch him. He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips kissing my palm before pressing it to his cheek.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen." I scowled at him playfully for using my fully name before smiling slightly.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." Next thing I knew his lips were on mine with an urgency I have never felt before, as if this kiss was the most important thing at this moment. As if he was trying to convey all the love he felt for me into this one gesture, it only took me a second before I was returning it with as much force as I could.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been just over a day since my run in with Tanya and thankfully she is staying well away from Edward and from what Edward tells me her thoughts towards us both have completely changed for the better.

"Bella? Please can you let me down now?" Calls Emmett from his spot in the trees, I had completely forgot about him, not that I was ever going to let him know that.

"What do you think Edward?" I call interrupting their discussion. He turns his full attention to me from the table and smiles my favorite crooked smile making my breath hitch.

"Well, as much as I would like to keep him up there for another couple of days it would be useful to have his input."

"But only if he has learnt his lesson, right?" I ask in a menacing voice, Edward knowing full well that the question was more directed at Emmett smiles again.

"Of course. Emmett?" He asks, directing our attention back out of the window to where Emmett is still tied and hanging upside down.

"I will try and be more careful about running back through the river, and try and make sure that I don't get you too wet next time. Oh, and if I do I won't laugh." He adds, I'm pretty sure that's the best apology we are ever going to get out of someone with a mental age of a five year old. I glance back to Edward who is smiling yet again, I give him a questioning look.

_He is actually terrified of us now. Not that we will tie him up again exactly but because he knows we are very good at payback and this specific payback has deprived him of Rose._ _I think he has finally learned not to mess with us love. _He explains causing me to burst out in fits. Emmett, scared of me and Edward, I never thought I would see the day. I vaguely hear Jasper asking if I am OK, Edward explaining and the rest of the family laughing at Emmett's thoughts.

"Edward! Stay out of my head!" As an afterthought he adds "Please?" Causing us all to laugh even harder.

"Nessie, would you like to do the honors?" I manage to ask between my laughing.

"OK!" She squeals, jumping off the sofa and into the kitchen to grab a knife and approaching me again. She presses her free hand to my cheek and shows me her cutting the rope holding him to the tree and letting him fall. I hear Edward and Alice stifle a laugh and I try my uttermost to hide to smile which is threatening to break through my 'serious face'.

"I don't know where you get your evilness from little lady but just remember, actions have consequences." I warn with a smile playing on my lips, this will be entertaining. She touches her hand to my cheek again and shows her and Emmett hugging and him forgiving her, the message, she is his favorite niece so he won't be angry with me plus, he's scared of Mummy and Daddy. At this I can't repress the laugh that bursts its way out as I push her out the door. We all watch in anticipation and she gracefully skips to the base of the tree and begins to climb, Emmett sighs in relief as Nessie comes face-to-face with him.

"Thank you Ness." She smiles sweetly at him before climbing up and standing on his feet. With a quick glance back at the house she begins to cut the rope, she's three quarters of the way through before he realizes where this is going and before he can say anything the rope snaps and he crashes to the floor with a sound that could rival thunder leaving Ness swinging from the small piece of rope giggling nervously. Everyone else is roaring with laughter as Emmett is wriggling around on the grass trying to free himself from the mass of rope.

"Renesmee Cullen!" He bellows. "You are a piece of work!" dropping from her temporary swing she lands at his feet just as he detangles himself and smiles sweetly down at his engraged expression.

"You are in big trouble little missy." He warns pointing his finger at her.

"Uncle Emmett, I am really sorry but-"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not go one syllable further with that sentence." Threatens Edward.

_What was she going to say? _I ask him as Ness turns to face the house, rapidly turning scarlet, embarrassed that she got caught, oh how I didn't miss that.

_She was going to try and blame it on us, and from Alice's vision Emmett was going to make sure he got us back good and proper._

"Renesmeee! Here Now!" I screamed, I think this is the first time I have ever used that tone with her, she knew she was in trouble as did the rest of the family who rapidly cleared out.

"I'm sorry mummy." She cried tears threatening to fall. I kneel down so I am at her level and Edward joins just behind me.

"You know NEVER to lie! However small it may be, or however funny you think it may be. You are in such trouble."

"You Mother is right, as soon as we have seen off Caius and the others you are grounded for a month. That means no TV, no books, no shopping, and you will only see Jake when we say so! Do you understand?" He asks resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Daddy, I am so sorry. I will never lie again, I promise." She whimpered as the tears began falling.

"It's OK, now come here." I say taking her hand and pulling her close and Edward pulls us both onto his lap.

"You should get back to the family meeting." I said breaking the science after a couple of minutes. "I'll stay here with this one." I smile indicating to the now sleeping heap in my lap.

"Alright, but I want your input aswell." Kissing my on the cheek he shifted us to the sofa before heading back to the dining table where the rest of the family had slowly congregated.

We have all been spending more time in the main house mostly so we can discuss fighting techniques and plans not to mention so we can all spend as much time with each other before it all kicks off but I guess that goes without saying. I had not actively taken a role in many of these conversations mainly listening from across the room, only ever sharing my thoughts with Edward who would then voice them as his own if needed. This was one of those conversations and since we had now gotten all the wolves involved, yet again, Alice was unable to let us know anything about the outcome of this which put everyone firmly on edge. At the moment we were trying to decide how we were going to confront them.

"Are we all going to stay together, present us as a united front?" Asks Alice once Edward had taken his place at the table.

"I think we should. It would look more intimidating to both sides, especially with the wolves as well." Replies Carlisle after a moments consideration.

"We should wait in the woods for Aro and Caius to arrive." Suggests Jasper.

"No I think we should wait in the middle, right in the centre, that way we can be seen to obviously take a side?" Muses Esme.

"I agree Esme, I think it would be safer if we were all together in the middle." Carlisle adds.

Neither of these ideas would work particually to our advantage though, we would either be completely surrounded or all be spread out. Both of which could end up in us getting attacked and hurt.

_In Alice's vision we were stood at the east of the field with Aro and Caius at the West? _I asked to which Edward slightly nods as he glances at me.

_Then everything suggests that they would both arrive from those directions? _Again he nods but looks slightly lost as he begins to think over my thoughts. I am just about to tell him my opinion when he speaks.

"We should stand to the south of the clearing, on the edge of the woods, that way we're not surrounded but we are also in the middle so can see both Aro and Caius clearly. Plus the wolves can hide in the trees if they want and we will have much more protection."

"I agree with Edward." This was the first thing I had said all day, and the way everyone looked at me, a mix of confusion and smiles made me wish I hadn't said anything at all, they didn't particually like that I wasn't directly involving myself in the conversation and they knew that half of what Edward was saying was my thoughts. I sighed and ignored their stares, soon they were back to discussing other ideas and to be honest I wasn't that interested anymore.

"I need to hunt." I announce after another half an hour, standing up and making my way to the door.

"I'll come with you." Calls Edward before promptly dismissing himself from the conversation and joining me at my side, I just look at him. "What?"

"You don't need to hunt, stay here and carry on with the plans." I did want him to come with me and honestly I didn't particually need to hunt either but being in the house while everyone is talking about all possible forms of defense and attacking methods was starting to drive me insane.

"I want to hunt. Plus do you really think that I am going to let you go hunting alone?" He challenges raising an eyebrow, I feign a sigh in defeat, I've learnt that in times like these it was just better for him to think that he was getting his own way than to attempt to reason or start some sort of argument.

"Fine, shall we?" I ask holding out my hand for him to take.

"Ladies first." He replies taking my hand and gesturing for me to take the lead.

"Can I come too?" Rings the musical voice of my daughter, automatically I turn to look at her still in her sat on the couch.

"Do you think you deserve to hunt?" I ask, knowing fully well that I was going to let her come with us both.

"I know I don't deserve to come mummy but please can i? I'm thirsty." She begged kneeling on the sofa bouncing up and down, I smile.

"Of course sweetie, you can come, just behave." I reply holding out my spare hand for her to take.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella?" Calls Alice and by the look on her face I automatically pull my shield closer around her as she skips to my side.

"Yes Alice?"

"Don't forget your coat." She whispers for only me to hear, I give her a puzzled look but she just smiles and turns to take her place at the table where everyone is still staring at her. Knowing I'm not going to get any more out of her I pick up my coat off the back of the chair slip it on and re-take my families hands before allowing them to lead me out the door.

Within seconds we had cleared the river, past the cottage and began running north, making sure we were a safe distance from towns and villages. We finally stopped just short of a small clearing around fifty miles north of Seattle, this was mine and Edward favorite hunting ground, plenty or bears and mountain lions. Closing my eyes I let my ears take in any out of place sounds as I inhaled a deep breath tasting the air to ensure no humans were close by, we always did this ever since my first hunt, just to be on the safe side. Nothing out of the ordinary, I could smell a pair of mountain lions about three miles to my left and a herd of elk close to it. Smiling I opened my eyes and was instantly lost in Edwards intense gaze.

"Let's hunt." I whisper knowing they both can hear me. "Ness, stay where I can see you OK?" She nods as a mischievous grin spreads across her face; she's smelt the lions too and wants them though I know Edward will too.

"Smell that?" Edward asks lifting his hand to caress my cheek, I lean into his hand and sigh lightly at his warm touch before he drops it and smiles.

"Race you." I say as I take Nessie's hand, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against the both of us, leave Edward and I sprint off in the direction off in the general direction. We only get a seconds head start before I hear him start to run, less than five metres separate us.

"Mummy? Can I ride on your back I'm not fast enough to keep up at this speed." My daughter begged as her breathing began to pick up as she became tired.

"Sure Baby." I replied as I swung her up onto my back, not slowing.

_Share the second lion with me? _I falter slightly as I hear his voice in my head, I still hadn't gotten used to it while running, this gives him all the time he needs to draw level with the two of us.

"Daddy! You're not allowed to win!" She wines as she leans across my back to try and push him away, I laugh at her behavior.

"Why not? Lion's are my favorite." He asks while keeping place with me.

"If you win then there won't be any for me." She tries to argue.

"Why don't you and Daddy have one each?" I offer. "I'm sure Daddy will let me have some of his."

"You mean you two are going to share?" She asks in disbelief, I don't think she has ever known us to share our kills and to be honest it had never occurred to me. I look to my left just as Edward takes my hand and smile up at him we run for another couple of seconds before suddenly stopping. In the tree in front of us were two Lions both crouched as if they were stalking their prey. I focused my gaze and sure enough a hundred feet in front was a small herd of elk. Silently Ness slid off my back and crouched beside me at the same time Edward and I slid into our hunting crouches.

"I'll take the smaller one Mummy." She offered, we weren't about to argue with her.

"OK, after three then?" Agreed Edward I nodded and began the countdown.

"One." I whispered.

"Two." Whispered Edward.

"Three!" Renesmee finished.

Simultaneously, through months of practice we all ran forward and before the lions had even noticed we were there Edward and I had taken hold of ours and sunk our teeth into either side of its neck allowing the warm liquid to fill my mouth and trickle down my burning throat, dulling the fire raging there. This time I was careful to avoid its thrashing claws as we drained it in seconds, I looked up from the now still lion only to catch Edward staring at me, I cock my head to the side.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think I prefer it when we share our kills." He states pulling me in close, I frown into his chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I like to be able to watch you, I mean I like to share but I can't watch you." Weirdly I know what he meant, I would have preferred it if we had caught one each together. Pulling away slightly I allow myself to take a deep breath, tasting the air as does Edward and Ness who is now at his side after draining hers.

"Bears?" Asks Nessie, I nod my head and smile, I haven't had a good bear in months.

"There's only one." Corrects Edward, "why don't you take Ness and I'll bury these and take a couple of elk before meeting you, I'm thirstier than I thought." I feel a knot in my stomach tighten at the thought of leaving him and am about to argue but Renesmee talks first.

"OK Daddy! Come on Mummy. See you in a couple of minutes!" She calls as she begins slowly dragging me through the trees.

"It'll be OK, Don't forget we can talk over long distances, remember?" I nod and allow him to kiss me on the forehead before I turn and allow the little monster in front of me to 'drag' me to the bear.

_I'm catching one of these for you. _ Comes the all too familiar voice of Edward.

_Elk? _I ask.

_Yes, just drained two, there's another lion close by though._

_Go get it, catching a lion is much more satisfying. _I think hiding the envy from my thoughts.

_What about you?_

_I was never that thirsty anyway, I'll live I'm sure. _I reassure him.

_OK but as soon as I'm done I'm going to find another for you._

_Deal._

I snap myself back to the present just as she begins to climb a tree and I automatically follow her assuming that the bear must be close. Once we are both settled on a branch I put my hand on her shoulder silently telling her to wait. The bear was just climbing down a tree five metres away and hadn't spotted us. She turns her attention to me and smiles letting me know that she knows to wait. The second the bears on all fours again she leaps from our shared branch and lands squarely on the bears back, sinks her teeth in and begins draining it before it has time to even register what was going on. It begins to try and shift her but its attempts are feeble and that is the only thing that keeps me from running to her to help, the only thing that allows me to suppress my motherly instincts. She finishes after a couple of minutes and as she throws the now lifeless bear aside I hear it.

_Bella! Run! Get home now!_ Came the most intense, loudest thought I had ever received and reflexively I covered my ears knowing it would be no help.

_Edward? What's wrong? Where are you? _I was scared and beginning to panic. Not waiting for an answer instinctively I picked up Ness, knowing something was wrong she didn't protest but just clung to my back allowing me full use of my limbs and began to run.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer; I do not own twilight

Why would he want me to run? Surely he couldn't want me to leave him while he was in trouble. No I couldn't do that and he knows it.

_Edward!_

I waited for a reply, nothing. _Edward!? _I kept screaming at him in my mind but not once did a get a reply. What was he hoping to achieve by shutting me out? Why had he shut me out? I know he can hear me. He must know I would come and find him, I would never leave him, he knows that if he were to die I would die too. If he was in trouble and he was warning me off he clearly needs my help.

Who he was in trouble with though had my stomach doing back flips, he wouldn't tell me to run if it was some harmless nomad wondering through, there's only one group of people that would be capable in provoking this sort of response out of him and I just hope I am wrong.

Within minutes I was back where we had separated and his scent was still lingered strong in the air. Circling the area it doesn't take me long to find the way he went I begin to follow the scent slowly determined not to miss anything, after another couple of seconds I pause and take a deep breath, there is more than the sweet scent I have grown to love and recognize in an instant.

Four scents, all of which I recognized. They were here. They had Edward. I followed the combination of scents more carefully now not wanting to run straight into them all with my precious cargo.

"Edward!" I gasped as I came to a sudden stop at the edge of the forest, I felt Renesmee stiffen, she is my first priority at this moment. I need to get her safe before I do anything. I quickly move back into the shadows and scale the closest tree making sure we are covered from view. Once I was settled on a branch I reached behind me and helped Renesmee off my back and onto the branch, she hadn't said a word since I had put her back there. Turning to her I could see the fear in her eyes, wild and frantic, snapping from side to side, constantly searching for danger, she had taken in the scene in front of us both every bit as much as me.

Taking her little hand in mine I pull her into a tight hug. "Don't worry baby, it's OK." I tried to comfort her but who am I kidding, she knows exactly what's going on and her come back didn't surprise me in the slightest.

"I'm not worried, I just want Daddy safe." She whispered back.

"I know, so do I but you know what? You need to be safe too OK? You are both my world, I can't lose either of you." I whispered trying to convey the serious of this as I full back and force her to look my in the eye, her chocolaty brown ones to my pale golden.

"I want to help, what can I do? I can't just sit here as you and daddy get yourselves in trouble."She begged, she is just as much protective over her family as I am, even more so over Edward and I.

"Ness, listen to me. I know this is going to be difficult for you but I need you to stay up here hidden, please. I can't have you helping me sort this out, I can't be thinking about your safety, it would distract me and I need to be fully focused if I am going to get all of us out of this alive and unhurt. Do you understand? If anything goes wrong, I want you to run home and warn the others. They are going to need to know what happened. Promise me." I begged.

"I promise." She breathed as she sighed in defeat as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"You stay here and don't move until I come and get you or they have gone." I warned her as I prepared myself to leave to tree.

With a brief glance back at my daughter who was now clinging to the trunk, "I love you." I whispered as a silently allowed myself to fall from the tree, landing soundlessly. Carefully picking my way through the undergrowth as to not make a sound I make my way to the front row of trees and pressing myself up to it I peer round it and carefully take in the scene in front of me.

There at the end of my headland was my Edward. He was being held by Felix while Alec, Mike and Caius stood close by talking in hushed voices, I was unable to make out anything. I focused all my attention on Edward as his eyes frantically scanned the trees for any sign of me and our eyes locked. He seemed to be the only one to notice I was there and within seconds he was in my head.

_Bella! Run, leave! What are you doing here? Go before they see you. They have me to get to you, they want you and Ness! Please say she is safe?! Caius needs you to win against Aro, run! Leave me, they won't hurt me. They know the only way they will get you to join them is if I am uninjured. Please?! _

_I will not leave you, you got that? If they haven't seen me already they aren't going to they are more focused on you and the ocean apparently._

_And yes my love, Renesmee is safe as she can be. Just don't move or struggle while I try to come up with something._

What could I do? We were outnumbered. I could give myself up? They want me afterall, and if they wanted me and my daughter to fight with them they wouldn't know if we were lying would they? How could they it's not as if any of them had Aro's gift…

'Bella, I've been trying to come up with something since they found me but I can't please just go and get the others. Please?' He begged for what felt like the hundredth time.  
_  
Edward. No. stop trying to get me to leave, I just won't do it._

_You are so stubborn. _I can hear the internal sigh.

_So are you, now just let me think, please! _I beg, and for once he listens to me, thouh not out of choice.

I turn and heard back up to where my daughter is waiting, after all this involved her too. All the way my mind kept wondering back to one thing.

Alice had been wrong.

***

I scale the tree and envelope my daughter in a fierce hug my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"It's going to be OK. We just need to think of a plan, they want me not your father." I whisper lying through my gritted teeth but of course she can see right through me just like Edward.

"They want us both Mum, I know they do, with your shield and well me, they know they can win. They know that Daddy and everyone else in our family wouldn't dare put us in anymore danger." I sigh and force my eyes shut nodding at her wisdom.

"Yes you're right, and you know what will happen if Caius doesn't get his own way?" I ask, keeping her head rested on my shoulder so she had no hope of seeing the clear distress written all over my face.

"Mummy, wait. I've just had a thought." "What is it sweetie?"I asked turning my full attention back to her.

"Auntie Alice." She began furrowing her eyebrows deep in thought but when she didn't continue I spoke up. "What about Alice?" I asked mirroring her expression.

"Well, why did she make sure you had your coat? It's not as if you'll get cold. Maybe she saw this happen?"

"What do you mean saw this happen?"

"Well you saw the look she gave you. What if she saw what would happen if she told Daddy, what if she saw that the only way we would all live through this is if she didn't let on anything. That she had let this happen, without us knowing. Does that make sense?" I thought about it for a second. It would make sense, Alice would have seen Caius return today, she would have seen Edward get caught by them, she would have seen my decision but what was I going to do?

What can I do? I can't risk my daughter's life but I can't risk Edwards either. They don't want him. What's a mind reader when they can have a mental shield?

Thanks to my new beta teamjacob2012 for helping me with this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

I begin to chew on my knuckles as I try and come up with some solution for this. There would be no way that Edward would allow for me to walk away with them, just like there would be no way I would allow him to but I just can't shake the feeling that the only way this is going to work is if I end up leaving my family. I would have to tell Edward silently as soon as I came up with a plan. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fully concentrate at the problem at hand. I would need to tell him I didn't need him to follow that he should go back to the family, and that if that didn't work I would have to tell him I didn't want him. I hated thinking like that but he would understand, he would have to understand. I would tell him to fill them in and wait for Aro's return, for him and the others to join with Aro and make it clear that I was not willingly working with Caius. That if they needed to attack I would not be part of it and that I would in fact be helping them from behind enemy lines.

_Yes!_ I mentally reward myself for my thoughts, allowing a sly smile to spread across my face and shove my hands in my pockets, more for comfort than anything else. Frowning, I wrap my hand forcing it to close around what feels like a scrap of paper. I know it wasn't in there the last time I wore this coat, my pockets have become all but redundant since I came into this life, pulling it out I just stare at it in my hand for long moments before taking a deep breath and opening up the scrunched up note.

There written in the middle in Alice's tiny neat hand was one sentence. What was it with this family and riddles? I swear Alice could never just give direct instructions! That would just be too easy. At least I already have an idea of what I'm going to do.

Be brave B for you must both save him to save us all.

I re-read it another couple of times before shredding it into a million tiny pieces. So it's not good enough for it to just be me who goes with them. I have to risk my daughter's safety as well. Great! Edward will not be happy with this, I just hope he will actually listen to me for once in his existence. That he believes me when I tell him that we will be fine, that they need me and as long as we behave and don't cause a fuss they will have no reason to harm either of us, not that I would ever consider misbehaving with Renesmee under threat.

All this I do in a matter of seconds before Renesmee even had a chance to glance at the lettering. I finally know what I must do and this note has just confirmed it, I just hope I can get Edward to understand. As soon as he gets back to the family Alice will be able to fill him in, she will be able to keep an eye on us both. That should be enough to make sure Edward wasn't too worried.  
I needed to do this.

"What was that Mummy?" My daughter whispers climbing back onto my lap.

"Oh, just something Alice needed me to see." I dismiss and thankfully she doesn't press guessing that whatever it was not meant to be seen by her. No one messes with Alice.

"So, what do we do now?" She enquires, I sigh and hope I can word this without worrying her too much.

"I need you to be very brave for me. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm going to need to go with Caius aren't I? Are you coming too? Are we staying together? Will daddy be staying with us?" I pull her tight into my chest and stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her.

She has grown up too quickly; she should have had a nice peaceful childhood. Instead she has had it ripped away from her before she is even one. Having to grow up so quickly it pains me though I know there is no point in trying to keep her in the dark, she is clever enough to know what is going on and t is safer for her if she knows.

"Shhh baby, I would never allow for you to be alone with them. Ever. It will be just me and you ok? Just me and you. Daddy is needed back with the rest of the family. What I need to you do for me is remain silent and guard your thoughts from Daddy OK? Can you do that?" I ask hoping she has developed the skill of hiding things from her father, not that I should be the one promoting it.

She turns to smile at me. "Of course I can Mummy! Alice showed me how to do it while you were in Volterra. She said it was something I should learn how to with when we have a mind reader in the family. Do you think maybe she had seen this happen back then?" she wonders out loud.

"Yes, probably. She will have been trying to prepare us all. Though I must add, you should not use that unless absolutely necessary OK? You should never feel that you need to hide anything from your father. You must only do it when asked to do so by one of the family for a reason that is out of your control OK sweetie?"

"Yes mummy. Now how are we going to do this?" She asks just as desperate as me to get Edward out of trouble even if it did mean her own safety.


	15. Chapter 15

I take a deep unnecessary breath and allow myself a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts before I open my mind and talk with Edward. I know he will already know what is happening though Renesmee but I need to try and convince him this is the only way. There is one thing I know for certain though. Edward must not know that this idea came from Alice. He must think that this needs to happen and that Alice has foreseen this being the only way for the entire family to get through this undamaged and alive, well as alive as a bunch of Vampires can be at least. This is going to be the most difficult thing I will ever have to do, being apart from Edward and having my daughter in the hands of the very people I have tried all her life to hide her from. Caius wants us all, we just want to live out our existence without any more conflict so this will be the end. Either him or us. More preferably him, I don't even know what I would do if any of my family didn't make it through this and I did. I don't even think I would be able to live with myself. Clearing my mind I open it up to Edward and am instantly flooded with the panicky thoughts of my beloved.

_Bella? _He calls.

_Yes, I am here. Now listen to me please? I know you are not going to like my plan but please just hear me out ok?_ I hear him sigh and I know that he is giving me his full attention well as much of his attention he can give while concentrating on his predicament.

_They want me and Ness right? _I don't wait for an answer; instead I just plough on through. _I know you are not going to like this idea in the slightest but I need you to trust me. I am going to go with Caius, so is Ness. You are going to tell Caius that he is to let you go and you are to go straight back to the rest of the family. He won't hurt either of us as we are too valuable to him. When you and the family see Aro you will tell him what has happened. We can communicate over a reasonable distance, in fact we can communicate over such a distance that you can hear my thoughts as long as we are within a 20 mile radius of each other, that's far enough for you to be able to talk to me without the guard sensing your presence. You will need to listen to Alice. When this all finally comes to a head we will both most likely be on the front line. Caius will be wanting to use us against you. He will think that you won't attack us you must. I'm sure Alice will talk to you more about it. She will have seen my plan and see that it will work. Just trust me, please? I know this is going to be difficult for us both, especially you._

_Bella, you know I trust you with my whole being. I can see that there is no turning you to my way of thinking here and I know that I must be with my family. If you are so dead set with doing this then I guess we have to go through with it. I need to make sure that when we see Aro that he understands our predicament and make him promise not to hurt you or Nessie._

_Thank you, I will wait for you to talk to them before I make our presence known._

EPOV

I know Bella is right and that there is no other way but I can't help but feel apprehensive about this whole situation. Ever since I have met her I have been trying my hardest to keep her out of harm's way, allowing her to walk freely into the lion's den is one thing that I may just barely be able to tolerate but her and my daughter. My little miracle. Renesmee. How can I allow them both to be put in danger without me there to protect them. I don't know if I can do this but I have to, I have been backed into a corner with only one chance at an escape. I have to play this right in order to get us all out alive and at this moment in time I have no choice with my next move, I must trust Bella and Alice. They must have a plan.

BPOV

I strain my ears in order to hear the exchange which is about to take place.

"If I know Bella, Caius, I know she will not follow or try to save me. She will have sensed danger and put our daughter before my safety and will have taken her home to consult with Alice."

"You better hope you are wrong and she comes here with your daughter or you may not live to see another day."

"She will wait for me to come home. She will wait for me to talk to her, I will need to convince her to go with you. You will have to let me go in order to have her and Renesmee and you know this."

"She is too smart to come here and try and fight you to get me back."

"So what do you propose?" Asks a very frustrated Caius.

"You let me go. I will give her a call and convince her that she needs to go with you."

"How are you going to do that?" He asks, his interest now sparked.

"Does that really matter? What matters is that you will get what you want. I know full well that you don't want me, you don't even care what happens to me. You want her and my Daughter."

"You are awfully good at reading my mind aren't you there Edward." I hear him laugh once without humour.

"Been able to do it for well over a century now so I should think I would be." He replies. "So do we have a deal? You let me know and I will convince Bella to go with you."

"We do but I still don't know how you are going to do that."

"I have done it before, I can do it again, I will have to lie to her. Tell her that I don't want her. That I don't love her."

_I'm so sorry for even saying these things Bella._

_I know, it's OK, we both know that they are not true, you will never be able to get rid of me, remember, for as long as we both shall live, forever. I love you._

"And she will believe you?" He asks.

"She has before."

"Fine, we have a deal. Call her."

I pull my phone out of my pocket and wait for the imminent call but it doesn't come, instead a text.

**_Bella, please come to the cliff, we need to talk. Bring Nessie._**

Caius must be reading over his shoulder. I wait a couple of minutes before settling Nessie on my back and preparing to make myself known.

Jumping from the tree I land without a sound, even for a vampire that was elegent, I can be when I want and need to be. I skulk through the trees and undergrowth careful of my footing not to snap any stray twigs as to alert them of my presence. I keep my mind open so Edward can see my thoughts, where I am and what I am doing. I can feel his concerns echoing and mixing with my own causing my nerves and anxiety to increase ten-fold.

It's only when there is a singular layer of trees concealing us that I stop and slowly reveal myself to Cauis and his followers. Instantly my presence is spotted and everyone's attention is turned towards me. The blood red eyes of my enemy and the golden eyes of Edward. I can't prevent the growl the escapes my lips at the position they have him in. One wrong movement and they would have his neck removed from his shoulders.

"Release him now!" I demand.

This causes a ripple of laughter to pass through the group of vampires though it doesn't escape my attention that Caius' expression is one without humour. In fact it is almost like he is slightly afraid of me and my daughter. But why? I put this to the back of my mind, I will have plenty of time to think this through in the next couple of days. I see Edward frown at my last thought. He is unable to see Caius so him seeing the whole scene through my eyes must be helpful.

I make a point of clenching my hands into fists and dipping into a defensive threatening crouch to show that I am prepared to fight. In response Alec and the others begin to move to mirror my actions but as they do so Caius holds up his hand stopping them in their tracks.

Looks like I have the upper hand here, I think to myself, Caius' fear is more prominiant than I first thought.

This could work in my favour.

* * *

So sorry this has taken such a long time to upload but I hope you enjoyed it! Review!


End file.
